Our Game
by Redevil9095
Summary: Yunho memilih Jaejoong karena hanya sepasang doe eyes itulah yang langsung menolaknya di tatapan pertama. Yunho yakin, perasaannya tidak akan berubah, dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada lelaki cantik itu. Tapi kenyataan kemudian berbicara lain. Jaejoong memberinya tawa dari hari ke hari. Dan tawa adalah jalan lapang menuju hati. YUNJAE, YAOI, BL, School life! - (Editor: BananaMin)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!

**Title: OUR GAME**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Editor: BananaMin YCTY**

**Story line: Esti Kinasih**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance, School life!**

**Warn: YAOI! BL, Boys X Boys **

**.**

**©Fairish, novel by Esti Kinasih - 2004**

**.**

**A/N: **Fanfic ini adalah bentuk re-make, re-edit, dari novel **Fairish** karya sang penulis senior **Esti Kinasih. **Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan kagum editor kepada penulis asli, editor mencantumkan nama beliau sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita. Adapun pengubahan tokoh, tempat, latar, penambahan serta pengurangan kalimat dalam cerita, semata-semata author gunakan sebagai bentuk penyesuaian cerita rombakan.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Mohon maaf jika ada sebagian readers yang tidak menyukai ff hasil olahan dari novel. ^^)/ gampagnya, DLDR aja. Okay, thank you :)

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata mentap terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri seperti magnet yang kuat. Memukau dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, dan wajah kecilnya memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna.

"Nama saya Jung Yunho. Tapi cukup panggil Yunho saja," ucapnya. Tegas tapi dingin. Dan sama sekali tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

"Aigo~ Nama yang bagus sebagus orangnya!" kata Heechul pelan. Si namja cantik yang terkenal judes di kelasnya.

"Halaaah, seperti itu aja bagus. Bagus darimananya?" ejek suara di belakang.

Heechul menoleh, tampangnya langsung sewot. "Diam kau. Daripada kau, jauh-jauh dari Amerika ke Korea, namamu tetap saja jidat lagi jidat lagi!" serang balik Heechul dengan kalimat pedas seperti biasanya.

Sang empunya jidat yang nama aslinya Yoochun pun mendengus tidak terima.

"Sudah! Sudah!" potong Shin songsaenim, wali kelas mereka. "Silakan Jung Yunho, pilih tempat dudukmu."

Yunho mengangguk hormat, lalu memandang berkeliling. Gadis-gadis dan para uke langsung sibuk overacting. Berusaha menarik perhatian si pemuda bermarga Jung itu supaya duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Tapi pilihan Yunho jatuh ke seraut wajah tak acuh, yang sejak awal telah menarik perhatiannya. Wajahnya yang dia tahu persis benar-benar tak peduli, bukan pura-pura tak peduli, yang sejak tadi cuma menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan lebih memandang berkeliling, menikmati kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Yunho menatap sosok Jaejoong, sang pemilik wajah yang sedang mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa ke arah Siwon, pemuda tamapn yang duduk di depannya.

Dihampirinya meja Jaejoong. "Annyeong," sapa Yunho dengan suara yang lebih tepat dibilang bentakan pelan daripada menegur.

Jaejoong menoleh kaget dan kontan terperangah.

"Boleh duduk di sini, kan?!"

"Eoh...?" dengan wajah bingung, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Siwon. Tadi Siwon bilang dia mau pindah ke sebelah Jaejoong gara-gara dongkol dengan kelakuan uke genit di sebelahnya, Park Karam. Soalnya, dari cara Karam memanggil Yunho, orang-orang pasti akan menyangka karam seperti fanboy yang sedang memanggil idolanya; U-Know DBSK.

Tsk, benar-benar berlebihan!

"Tapi-" kalimat Jaejoong terpenggal karena begitu dia menoleh, Yunho telah bertengger manis di sebelahnya.

"S-siwon mau duduk -di sini..." sambung namja cantik itu tergagap.

"Silahkan," jawab Yunho tenang. "Aku tidak keberatan duduk bertiga."

Jaejoong tercengang. Sepasang mata doenya melebar. Grrrrrrr... Orang ini, ganteng tapi pabbo. Duduk bertiga? Memangnya ini bangku taman?

..

..

..

..

..

..

Jam lonceng di ruang tengah kediaman Kim baru saja selesai berdentang dua belas kali. Dan Jaejoong masih bengong di depan pantulan dirinya di cermin sejak beberapa jam tadi.

Dia masih susah mengerti. Masih can't belieupe at all and amazing really. Jung Yunho, anak baru yang tampan itu... memilih duduk di sebelahnya? Gila, kan? Amazing, kan? Unbelievable, kan? Makanya dia jadi takut tidur. Takut ini cuma mimpi, dan besoknya pagi-pagi buta, Jaejoong meloncat bangun dari ranjangnya.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah jam bekernya kalah langkah. Dan ketika si Jiji-jam beker berbentuk kucing dengan warna abu-abu-miliknya itu, memperdengarkan deringnya yang melengking, buru-buru Jaejoong menekan tombol off di atasnya.

Dengan satu kalimat pendek diiringi tawa, Jaejoong mencibir. "Telat kau kucing kecil! Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, hohoho!"

Jaejoong buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat mandi, cepat-cepat menganti baju, cepat-cepat menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya, dan segala persiapan lain yang serba cepat-cepat.

Kim Kibum, adik Jaejoong yang tidur sekamar dengan Jaejoong, terbangun kaget dan langsung jadi panik.

"Mwoya?! Jam berapa ini? Jam berapa hyung?"

"Setengah enam, Bummie.."

Kalang kabutnya Kibum beres-beres buku pun langsung terhenti. "Apa? Baru setengah enam? Kenapa hyung sudah rapi begitu?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu... Aaaah... Aku tau! Hyung pasti mau bikin contekan untuk ulangan jam pertama yah..."

"Sok tau kau!" Jaejoong menjitak kepala adiknya, lalu langsung melesat ke ruang makan, sarapan kilat, dan buru-buru lari keluar.

..

..

..

..

..

Betapa kagetnya Jaejoong begitu tiba di sekolah, karena dia pikir dia bakalan menjadi orang pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di sekolahan. Tapi ternyata, dia salah besar.

SM Seoul High School, sekolahnya ini memang masih sepi, tapi begitu sampai di kelas... Woah! Jaejoong kontan terbengong.

Ige mwoya?! Pelajar perempuan dan para uke sudah pada duduk manis! Dan yang paling membuat Jaejoong jengkel adalah bangkunya ternyata keburu disambar orang. BoA telah bertengger manis di sana.

Terpaksa Jaejoong mengungsi. Sementara duduk di mana saja, dan agak jauh pula, karena semua bangku di sekitar mejanya sudah berpenghuni.

Jaejoong makin bengong begitu sadar pagi ini telah terjadi banyak perubahan. Kalau dia pribadi responnya hanya sekedar bahagia dan berbunga-bunga sampai terbawa mimpi, reaksi teman-temannya lebih dahsyat lagi.

Ada yang rambutnya tiba-tiba jadi keriting. Ada yang kemarin-kemarin keriting, pagi ini mendadak jadi lurus. Hyuna, yang rambutnya ikal, pagi ini sih tetap ikal. Cuma basah. Dan sampai bel pulang, itu rambut tidak kering-kering juga. Ada lagi Ahra yang jadi serba biru. Dari sepatu, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang, tali jam, bros, anting, sampai bando. Dan Heechul, yang perasaan tingginya cuma beda lima senti dengan Jaejoong, pagi ini jadi menjulang. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata sepatunya ada haknya.

Aish... Jinjja!

Tiffany, yang punya mata indah, pagi ini melepas kacamatanya dan pakai lensa kontak. Sudah pasti supaya mata indahnya kelihatan jelas. Tapi yang paling membuat Jaejoong kaget, Karam dan BoA nekat pakai eyeshadow! Meskipun tipis, tetap aja kelihatan. Supaya tidak ketahuan guru, waktu jam pelajaran mereka menutupinya dengan poni.

Dan pagi ini kelasnya jadi semerbak dengan segala macam wangi-wangian. Anak laki-laki yang datang kemudian, masuk kelas dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aigo, wangi benar pagi ini?" kata Siwon sambil menatap berkeliling lalu mengendus-endus.

Sementara Yoochun menatap muka BoA sampai nyureng. "Matamu kenapa? Kok ada kelap-kelipnya?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya deh!" jawab BoA ketus.

So, alhasil cuma Jaejoong seorang yang pagi ini tanpa perubahan apa-apa. Tetap polos, tanpa hiasan apa pun, baik di kepala-pundak-lutut-kaki. Tetap cuma pakai sedikit gel rambut, tetap cuma bau wangi cologne yang biasa dipakai bayi.

..

..

..

..

..

Besoknya Jaejoong tidak mau lagi datang pagi-pagi. Soalnya kata SooMan ahjushi si penjaga sekolah, sejak pagi-pagi buta kelasnya sudah penuh. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau mau datang paling dulu, ya jangan pulang. Alias tidur di sekolah sekalian.

Tapi Jaejoong sempat bengong juga begitu datang sesuai jadwalnya yang biasa, jam tujuh kurang lima belas. Kelasnya tetap penuh dengan para yeoja dan uke yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" teriaknya keras sambil mencoba menerobos masuk.

Begitu sampai di mejanya, Jaejoong lebih tercengang lagi. Ahra dan BoA duduk berdempet-dempetan di bangkunya. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja.

Di bangkunya Yunho, Karam duduk berdesak-desakan berdua dengan Tiffany. Di bangku Siwon ada Heechul. Sementara dua bangku di belakang Jaejoong juga penuh. Bangku di depannya, begitu juga. Pokoknya just like yesterday. Semua bangku di sekitar bangku Jaejoong dan Yunho penuh para uke dan para gadis.

Membuat para pemilik bangku yang datang belakangan menjadi dongkol dan akhirnya, sama seperti Jaejoong, terpaksa mengungsi sampai bel berbunyi karena kebanyakan para gadis dan uke itu susah sekali diusirnya.

Besoknya, Jaejoong baru datang setelah nyaris bel. Percuma saja dia datang pagi-pagi, soalnya paling cuma bisa titip tas. Karena siapa pun yang duduk di bangkunya, tidak bakalan mau berdiri dan enyah dari situ kalau bel belum berbunyi. Selain itu, buat apa dia sampai harus seperti mereka? Toh dia akan duduk di sebelah Yunho, dalam jarak yang paling dekat, dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang. Tujuh jam! Dan selama-lama waktu itu, kecuali jam istirahat pastinya, tidak akan ada yang berani merebut bangkunya. Jadi biar saja para gadis dan uke itu berebut sisa.

Selain itu lagi, setelah dua hari duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada namja itu. Dia cuek banget. Terlalu cuek. Sadis malah! Itu langsung terasa di hari pertama Yunho duduk di sebelahnya. Dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang, namja bermata sipit itu cuma mengajaknya bicara satu kali.

Cuma satu kali! Itu juga cuma tanya nama.

"Namamu siapa?"

Jawaban Jaejoong juga jadi agak-agak gimana gitu. Soalnya Yunho nanyanya mirip polisi menginterogasi perampok. Menatapnya tajam dan tanpa senyum.

"Jae.. Jaejoong."

"Udah? Cuma itu?" Sepasang alis Yunho bertaut.

"Kim Jaejoong. Iya. Kenapa? Kalo kau mau menambahkan, juga tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan minta dicantumin di akte kelahiran aja."

Bibir Yunho mengembangkan senyum. Tipis, dan cuma sesaat. "Aniya.. Jadi nanti aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong saja."

Cuma itu! Hari kedua dan hari ketiga malah... **blas! **

Jaejoong dianggap tidak kasat mata. Hari keempat, lagi-lagi cuma satu kalimat selama tujuh jam. Itu juga dalam rangka pinjam pensil. Dan si Yunho itu, ganteng-ganteng begitu, ternyata kalau meminjam properti orang suka lupa mengembalikan. Sementara Jaejoong-nya juga ngeri sendiri mau minta.

Tapi cueknya Yunho itu ternyata malah melambungkan namanya. Di mana-mana sesuatu yang misterius itu memang lebih membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu. Jaejoong sendiri bukannya tidak mau mengakrabkan diri. Tapi dari pengamatannya, Yunho itu kalau diajak ngobrol atau ditanya, jawabannya cuma "Ani", "Ne", "Jinjja?", atau "Molla". Malah sering banget dia belaga tuli.

Kalau ada yang nekat bertanya, tanpa memedulikan sikap penolakannya yang terang-terangan, dengan sadis Yunho menatap sang penanya, diikuti kalimat bernada dingin. "Kau bisa diam tidak?!" Atau kalau dia sudah kelewat jengkel, si penanya itu cuma ditatapnya tajam-tajam tanpa ngomong sedikit pun. Mengerikan banget, kan? Makanya Jaejoong malas mau mengajak ngobrol. Takut kena libas mata dinginnya Yunho. Baru jadi penonton aja dia suka nelangsa, apalagi kalau ikut kebagian juga. Bisa berantakan hati dan harga dirinya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya diam-diam. Mencibir dalam hati. Dia kira siapa dia? Jaim banget gitu. U-Know DBSK? Cih!

..

..

..

..

..

Semakin hari, Jaejoong mengamati gerak-gerik Yunho secara diam-diam. Dan dia sadar, ada yang semakin aneh pada diri pemuda tampan tersebut. Sebab, jikalau sedang bersama anak laki-laki, Yunho bisa bersikap normal. Wajar, apa adanya. Tapi kenapa kalau bersama anak perempuan dan para uke yang kegeniatan padanya Yunho terkesan sadis?

"Minggir!"

Semua tersentak kaget dan seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk Jaejoong yang sedang mengungsi di bangku Shindong. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah asyik memperhatikan Yoochun yang sedang membuat sketsa. Si jidat lebar pindahan asal Amerika ini memang jago menggambar dan ilustrasi-ilustrasinya sering muncul di majalah-majalah.

Sama seperti yang lain, Jaejoong terkesima menatap bangkunya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Yunho, bangku itu serasa jadi tongkrongannya BoA. Di sebelah BoA, wajah Karam tampak pucat gara-gara dibentak Yunho barusan.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku bilang tadi huh?! Minggir!?" bentak Yunho lagi.

"A-aku cuma mau menumpang duduk kok, Yunho yah.." jawab Karam tergagap.

"Ini bukan bangku kosong!" cetus Yunho.

"Kau bisa duduk di tempat lain! Jangan di sini. Cepet pergi!" usirnya.

Saking tidak percayanya Yunho bisa sesadis itu, Karam kontan membeku di tempat. Dan itu malah membuat Yunho meledak.

"CEPET PERGI!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar, diikuti pukulan keras di meja. Benda itu berderit seiring mumemucatnya wajah-wajah yang berkerumun di sekitar situ. Karam jangan di tanya lagi. Mukanya sudah seputih cat tembok kelas. Dan dengan gerakan mirip robot, dia berdiri dan lari keluar sambil menangis.

Dengan tenang, tanpa merasa sudah melakukan tindakan keterlaluan, dan entah sadar atau memang masa bodo dengan suasana kelas yang mendadak jadi benar-benar senyap, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada bangku. Namun mendadak ekspresi wajahnya jadi kaku lagi begitu dia sadar ada sesuatu yang bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Sebuah kotak kue penuh potongan blackforest dengan butiran stroberi merah di atas setiap potongnya. Serpihan-serpihan cokelat menutupi seluruh permukaan kue.

Tapi ternyata Yunho tak terpengaruh. "Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap satu-satu kerumanan para gadis dan uke di sekitarnya. BoA yang duduk persis di sebelahnya, menjawab pelan. Jadi ngeri juga dia setelah menyaksikan jatuh korban.

"Itu... Untukmu, Yun."

Seketika mata sipit Yunho menajam. Dan karena kebetulan BoA tepat di sebelahnya, Yunho menghadapkan wajahnya persis di depan BoA. Jantung cewek itu serasa jumpalitan. Senang, tapi juga ngeri.

"Dengar!" desis Yunho. "Aku bukan orang kelaparan! Jadi tidak usah lagi kau bawa macam-macam benda seperti ini!"

Pemuda tampan itu memajukan wajahnya."Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawa makanan seperti ini huh?"

"Ti... Tidak kok," BoA makin tergagap. "Itu juga... kalau kau suka. Kalau tidak... ya tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu?" Yunho menarik kembali wajahnya. "Kebetulan... Aku tidak suka!" suaranya mengeras. "Ambil kembali cepat!"

Namun BoA bergeming. Meskipun mengerikan, inilah saat yang paling ditunggunya. Sampai mimpi-mimpi malah, bisa duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Cepat ambil!" bentak Yunho.

BoA tetap bertahan, tidak memberikan reaksi. Dengan jengkel Yunho meraih kotak kue, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah kumpulan anak laki-laki yang duduk berkerumun tak jauh dari situ.

"Kalian mau tidak?"

Langsung aja mereka menyerbu. "Asyiiik. Jelas kami mau banget dong!"

Kotak itu pun berpindah tangan ke segerombolan mulut-mulut rakus yang menyambutnya dengan sorak kegirangan. Sejak tadi mereka memandangi kue itu, tapi cuma bisa ngiler karena BoA, yang memang spesial membawa kue untuk Yunho jelas tidak sudi membaginya ke yang lain.

Dan kue itu ludes dalam sekejap. "Enak gila!" kata Shindong sambil menjilat-jilat tangan. Satu isyarat samar dari sepasang mata sipit Yunho membuatnya tahu, apa balasan untuk kue yang barusan dia makan.

Yoochun menghampiri BoA dengan kotak kosong di tangan kanannya. "Gomawo cantik.. Kuenya benar-benar enak sekali!" katanya. Tidak jelas, memuji atau merayu.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri atau membeli? Kalau membuatnya sendiri, waaah... Kwon BoA benar-benar hebat deh. Sudah cantik, pinter membuat kue pula!" Ucapan Yoochun membuat seisi kelas ketawa.

Sementara BoA... Jangan tanya. Dari dulu dia membenci Yoochun.

"Asyiiikk... Hohohohoho~" Di belakang Yoochun, Shindong berjoget-joget gembira. Girang banget dia. Musuh bebuyutannya dipermalukan begitu.

"Untung tidak kau makan, Yun. Ketahuan tuh kue ada jampi-jampinya. Buktinya Yoochun langsung bertekuk lutut begitu!" ejeknya.

"Diam kau!" bentak BoA. membuat seisi kelas tertawa lagi.

Akhirnya BoA pergi, karena dua alasan. Pertama, Yunho sibuk sama bukunya dan tidak ambil pusing dengan adegan ungkapan cinta yang terjadi di sebelahnya. Kedua, karena Yoochun benar-benar membuat BoA ingin menjerit. Para gadis antek BoA yang lain kontan ikut pergi begitu kepala suku mereka hengkang dari situ.

"Jaejoong ah, bangkumu sudah kosong tuh, " Shindong mengingatkan namja cantik yang masih membeku di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Ng... Aku duduk di sini ya, Shindongie?" pintanya memelas.

Shindong tertawa. "Bilang sama yang punya bangku sana."

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari-cari Yoochun. "Chun! Sst!" panggilnya lirih.

Yoochun menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Siniii!" panggil Jaejoong lagi, tetap tidak berani keras-keras. Cuma tangannya yang memberi isyarat.

Yoochun berdiri dan menghampiri. "Ada apa?"

"Aku duduk di sini ya? Sehari aja."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak denger tadi uh?"

"Kan bukan kau yang kena bentak, Jaejoongie.."

"Ya kali aja nanti ada session keduanya. Boleh ya, Chun? Please..."

"Ini kan sarang penyamun loh," kata Shindong. "Tidak ada uke cantik yang duduk di sekitar sini."

"Nah kan! Kau mau digodain anak-anak yang duduk dibangku belakang sampai jam terakhir?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Mendingan digodain," jawab Jaejoong spontan. "Habis terlalu seram duduk di sana."

Shindong dan Yoochun tertawa geli. "Kalau kau sepertinya tidak apa-apa Jae..." Shindong menenangkan. "Buktinya Yunho memilih duduk di sebelahmu. Padahal masih banyak tempat kosong. Lagian juga kalau kau duduk di sini, kau tidak bakal bisa melihat apa-apa. Kangin duduk persis di depanmu."

"Iya tuh." Yoochun mengangguk. Memang, di depan bangku Yoochun ada Kangin, si preman yang berbadan tambun. Duduk di belakang Kangin dijamin cuma bisa menyaksikan satu pemandangan: punggung si preman itu. Tapi masih mending begitu daripada kena bentak Yunho!

"Kkajja, aku antar," kata Yoochun.

"Yaaah, Chunnieeee..."

"Makanya aku antar. Biar aman. Tidak bagus kalau kau duduk di belakang seperti ini, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong bangun ogah-ogahan. Sebelum dia pergi, sambil tertawa Shindong berbisik di telinganya, "hati-hati, Jae.. Jangan duduk membelakangi Yunho. Nanti tau-tau kau dicekiknya!"

"YA! Kau ini, jangan menakut-nakuti dong!" Jaejoong melotot kesal. Shindong tertawa terbahak.

"Sudah, tidak usah didengar!" Yoochun menarik Jaejoong kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sebelum meninggalkan bangku Jaejoong, Yoochun membisiki Yunho, "Jaejoong ketakutan tuh. Sampai nekat mau duduk di bangkuku."

"Oh ya?" Mata Yunho seketika menyipit. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertumbukan, sepasang mata doe itu buru-buru menghindar.

Kejadian berikutnya membuat Yunho menjadi tambah geli. Hari ini ada jam kosong. Dua jam. Makanya Jaejoong membawa sekotak kue kebangsaannya, stroberi cake, serta satu botol air mineral. Diletakkannya kotak kue itu di atas meja, di susul buku Open the Earth's Hidden Secrets. Buku yang heboh banget dan tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat dia tamatkan.

Tapi kesibukannya langsung terhenti waktu tak sengaja dia melihat Yunho sedang memperhatikan kotak kuenya.

"Ng... Kue itu buat aku sendiri kok, Yun... Bukan buatmu! Dan aku juga... Tidak bermaksud menawarimu. Sumpah!" kata Jaejoong buru-buru, takut dikira mau ikutan cari muka.

Yunho jadi menahan tawa. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar melahap semua kuenya tanpa menawarinya sama sekali. Lekat ditatapnya si namja cantik yang tenggelam dalam buku sambil sibuk mengunyah itu. Mengamati sikapnya, mempelajari sifatnya, dan mendadak, satu rencana muncul di kepala Yunho.

..

..

..

..

..

**NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!

**Title: OUR GAME**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Editor: BananaMin YCTY**

**Story line: Esti Kinasih**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance, School life!**

**Warn: YAOI! BL, Boys X Boys**

**.**

**©Fairish, novel by Esti Kinasih - 2004**

.

**A/N: **Fanfic ini adalah bentuk re-make, re-edit, dari novel **Fairish **karya sang penulis senior **Esti Kinasih**. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan kagum editor kepada penulis asli, editor mencantumkan nama beliau sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita. Adapun pengubahan tokoh, tempat, latar, penambahan serta pengurangan kalimat dalam cerita,

semata-semata editorr gunakan sebagai bentuk penyesuaian cerita rombakan.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Mohon maaf jika ada sebagian readers yang tidak menyukai ff hasil olahan dari novel. ^^)/ gampangnya, DLDR aja. Okay,thank you :)

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, para yeoja dan uke menjadi sedikit jera jikalau hendak overacting di depan Yunho, kecuali yang kulitnya betul-betul badak. Atau mungkin yang awal evolusinya memang dari badak.

Contohnya Park Karam itu. Meskipun sempat kena bentakan, Karam pantang mundur. Uke manis yang satu itu betul-betul "Penyandang Cacat". Jika tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa bicara,

itu masih mending. Cacatnya Karam ini termasuk yang sudah kronis. Dia tidak bisa malu.

"Sekasar-kasarnya Yunho, kalau kitanya tetap sabar, dia pasti akan luluh juga," begitu Karam berteori. Yang mendengarnya jelas saja pada ternganga.

"Karam ah, kau nekat benar sih," desah Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya kau tidak sakit hati, dibentak seperti kemarin? Aku yang cuma mendenger saja rasanya ingin marah!"

"Oh, itu masih mending, Joongie yah. Berarti masih ada komunikasi!" Jaejoong ternganga. Juga semuanya.

Terus dengan yakinnya, benar-benar berani mati, Karam duduk di bangku Yunho. Tanpa bertanya-tanya apakah yang punya bangku mengijinkan atau tidak.

Jaejoong geleng-geleng dan segera keluar kelas. Meskipun sebentar lagi bel masuk, daripada menyaksikan adegan Karam dilibas Yunho, mending dia minggat.

Satu sosok dari kejauhan yang baru turun dari sepeda, membuat Jaejoong buru-buru lari menghampiri.

"Junsu yah! tumben kau telat?"

"Iya, hyung. Habisnya semalam Lee ahjumma berkunjung ke rumah. Jadi aku dan eomma baru mulai mengerjakannya jam sembilan. Selesainya bahkan sampai lewat jam dua belas malam," jawab Junsu, sambil menurunkan kantong-kantong plastik dari dalam keranjang sepedanya.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong buru-buru menolong. "Kenapa tidak menelponku Su, tau begini kan aku bisa membantu? Oh ya, semuanya langsung ditaruh ke koperasi nih Su?"

"Iya."

Keduanya melangkah menuju koperasi sekolah sambil menenteng kantong plastik di kedua tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas, hyung? Sudah lewat sepuluh menit loh." Junsu menatap heran sahabatnya yang masih terus membantunya menyusun bungkusan kue kering di atas nampan-nampan sambil mencatat.

Jaejoong menarik napas. "Serem tau tidak, Su?!"

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa lagi kalau bukan si Jung Yunho itu."

"Oh. Siapa lagi yang dia jadikan korban?"

"Karam."

"Oh!" Junsu meringis. "Biar saja kalau Karam... Dia kan memang tidak punya malu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Yunho seperti tidak punya perasaan, tau tidak? Main bentak-bentak orang seenaknya. Tanpa peduli tempat, tanpa peduli banyak orang."

"Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kesal, kali."

"Rasanya aku mau pindah duduk saja, Su. Tapi ke mana? Tidak ada bangku yang enak ditempati."

"Yunho saja yang kau usir hyung. Itu kan tempatnya Hyunjoong. Kalau tiba-tiba Hyunjoong masuk, dia mau duduk dimana?"

Jaejoong sontak terbelalak. "Oh, iya! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sama Hyunjoong ya? Habisnya lama sekali dia tidak masuk-masuk. Aku juga belum tau kaki Hyunjoong sudah sembuh atau belum. Katanya kan dipasangi pen. Tapi, Su... masalahnya, bicara paca Yunho-nya itu yang bikin seram."

"Pelan-pelan. Pokoknya jangan sampai terkesan kalau hyung sudah tidak betah duduk sama dia."

.

.

.

.

Well...

Itu memang jalan keluar yang paling baik. Tanpa terkesan bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menghindar, Yunho harus tau bahwa bangku yang sekarang dia tempati itu ada penghuninya. Kim Hyungjoong, yang sekarang sedang diopname.

Mungkin memang masih lama Hyunjoong masuk sekolah lagi, tapi kan tetap saja itu bangku ada yang punya. Ya, Jaejoong harus mengatakannya, supaya mau tidak mau Yunho harus pindah tempat. Cari bangku lain. Dan itu berarti, Jaejoong akan terbebas dari si tampan bermata sipit yang misterius dan membuatnya takut tersebut.

Akhirnya, di suatu siang, setelah berhari-hari mundur-maju, Jaejoong nekat memberanikan dirinya.

"Hmmm... Yunho yah... Ada yang ingin aku katakan.."

"Penting?" potong Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Penting! Penting!" jawab Jaejoong buru-buru.

Yunho menatapnya, menunggu. Meskipun niatnya benar-benar serius nekat, tetap saja Jaejoong langsung panik begitu sepasang mata sipit itu menatapnya tajam.

"Hmm... tapi... tapi kau tidak boleh marah, ne?!"

"Tergantung omongannya!"

Mati aku! Jaejoong langsung menyesal sudah terlanjur bicara.

"Begini..." katanya terbata. "Emmmm... bangku yang kau duduki saat ini...itu... ada orangnya... Mmm... dia memang sudah tidak masuk sejak lama. Tapi.. bangkunya tetep saja ada yang punya."

"Oh ya?" Yunho kaget. "Siapa?"

"Hmm... Hyunjoong," jawab Jaejoong semakin was-was, takut Yunho meledak. "Mianhae Yunho yah... Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin langsung memberitahumu. Hanya sajaaaa..."

"Gwenchana... Sekarang Hyunjoong-nya dimana?"

"Diopname. Dia kecelakaan."

"Di mana?"

"Seoul Hospital."

Yunho terdiam. Tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong terbengong. Dengan terburu-buru dia bergegas mengejar langkah panjang Yunho.

"Yah... Yunho yah! Kau tidak marah kan? Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar aku bilang sama Hyunjoong!"

"Kapan kau mau bilang sama Hyunjoong?" Mendadak Yunho menghentikan langkah. Jaejoong seketika mengerem larinya, hampir menabrak tubuh jangkung Yunho.

"Errrrrr..." Jaejoong jadi bingung. Tidak menyangka bakal seperti reaksi Yunho. Besok ada ulangan, gumamnya dalam hati. Lusa juga ada.

"Dua hari lagi mungkin."

"Jadi kamis?"

"Iya."

"Oke!" Yunho mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi, dia pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong mendesis jengkel. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan! Mentang-mentang tampan, sok cool begitu!

Kini Jaejoong menyadari akibat omongannya tadi. Bukannya Yunho yang pergi, malah dia yang sekarang harus minggat mencari tempat duduk baru. Oh shit! Mana pilihannya tinggal yang parah-parah lagi!

Masa iya dia harus gelar karpet duduk di lantai? Aissssshhhhhhhhh... Jinjja!

.

.

.

.

Sore itu tiba-tiba saja Yunho muncul di teras rumah Jaejoong. Ternyata namja sok cool itu membawa Audi hitam yang dia kemudikan sendiri. Cih! Apa lagi itu? Mau pamer atau bagaimana?

"Jadi ingin menengok Hyunjoong?" tanyanya langsung. Masih dengan gaya khasnya. Dingin. Tanpa "Hai", apalagi "Selamat Sore". Membuat Jaejoong, yang sempat terkesima dengan kedatangan Yunho yang mendadak itu, langsung tersinggung.

"Tentu! Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu. Tapi... Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya informan yang bisa ditanya?" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong cuma terdiam. Kemudian Yunho berkata, "Aku antar ke rumah sakit ya.."

Jaejoong menatapnya heran. "Kau tenang saja, aku pasti mengatakannya pada Hyunjoong, kalau bangkunya sekarang ditempati murid baru. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Bukan itu." Yunho menggeleng. "Tinggal dia satu-satunya teman sekelas yang belum aku kenal."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan Yunho. Cukup di kelas dia ketakutan setiap hari. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana menolaknya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Jaejoong mengangguk juga. Terpaksa, apa boleh buat. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, lagi-lagi Yunho tidak bersuara sama sekali. Blas! Hening! Sunyi! Senyap!

Jaejoong terpaksa menahan sabar, menahan dongkol, menahan kesal, menahan marah, menahan kaki yang rasanya ingin loncat saja keluar. Dan dia bertekad, dari rumah sakit nanti, dia lebih baik pulang sendiri naik bus.

"Di depan belok kanan, Yun."

"Kemarin aku sudah pergi ke sana. Bicara banyak dengan Hyunjoong."

"MWO!?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Mian." Yunho menoleh sekilas. "Aku bertanya pada Yoochun."

"Lantas untuk apa kau mengajakku keluar?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku? Kau mau kita pulang sekarang, begitu?"

Jaejoong diam. Bingung. Aneh banget si sipit ini. "Maksudmu apa?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Sepasang mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke ruas jalan.

"Yunho yah?" ulang Jaejoong mulai jengkel.

Ketika Yunho tidak juga bereaksi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ancaman,

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara sekarang juga, lebih baik aku turun di lampu merah depan sana!"

Barulah Yunho bereaksi. Dia menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu membelokkan mobil ke jalan kecil yang dihiasi rimbun pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan berhenti di satu sisinya.

Tapi kemudian dia lagi-lagi cuma diam. Menatap ke depan begitu lama padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya gelap dan bayang pepohonan. Namun Jaejoong sudah tidak mau bertanya lagi. Saking dongkolnya, dia kini pasrah. Sehari-hari di kelas saja Yunho sudah lebih bisu daripada orang bisu.

Akhirnya Yunho buka suara. Mungkin akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia yang punya kepentingan, jadi dia lah yang harus berbicara.

"Jaejoong ah... Aku pernah punya namjachigu. Dia... dia menyukai kebun teh.."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit seketika. Tercengang sekaligus tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

"Dan aku... Aku menyukai... Balapan." Yunho diam lagi setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat terputus-putus itu.. Kening Jaejoong semakin keriting. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu hubungan antara pacar, kebun teh, dan balapan.

"Te...rus?" tanya Jaejoong, pelan dan hati-hati.

"Yah, karena dia menyukai kebun teh... Aku mengajaknya pergi ke kebun teh."

"Oh!" Jaejoong ber-oh meskipun sebetulnya tidak paham maksud kalimat Yunho. Ya jelas dong! Kalau orang suka kebun teh, ya diajaknya pasti ke kebun teh. Masa ke kebun singkong. Yunho ini aneh banget deh!

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Dia pasti suka."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena... karena...," Yunho menelan ludah gugup, "dia sudah tidak bisa lagi aku ajak bicara."

"Kenapa? Kalian putus?"

"Bukan." Lirih sekali suaraYunho. "Bukan putus. Dia... dia meninggal."

Jaejoong terperangah. "MWORAGO?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, tapi malah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan menatap kegelapan di sana. Ketika berbicara lagi, suaranya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

"Ke kebun teh. Di lereng gunung... kami naik motor. Waktu itu aku mengemudikan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku menyukai kebut-kebutan dan Youngwoong tau itu. 'Ayo kita lawan angin!' begitu dia bilang. Dan... Ternyata kalimatnya itu membuatku lupa diri. Motor kujalankan seperti orang gila. Aku pikir, apa lagi yang mesti aku pikirkan jikalau kekasih yang aku bawa tidak ketakutan? Kami terawa keras-keras. Tapi... Aku lengah. A-aku..."

Suara Yunho semakin serak. "Kami menerjang pagar pengaman. Dia terlempar... hampir seratus meter. Youngwoong tergeletak di antara pohon-pohon teh, jauh di bawah. Dan dia... dia...Dia koma... dan meninggal."

Kepala Yunho terkulai di atas setir. "Jaejoong ah, ottokhe? Aku telah membunuhnya. Aku telah membunuh orang yang aku cintai di tempat yang paling dia suka!"

Jaejoong terperangah tak percaya. Apalagi saat dilihatnya air mata Yunho mengalir dari kedua mata sipitnya. Tak ada isak yang keluar, tapi tangis seorang lelaki, makhluk yang pantang mengeluarkan air mata, itu berarti beban yang dia tanggung benar-benar berat.

Beban perasaan bersalah yang pasti akan membuatnya membenci diri sendiri. Dan itu tak bisa dihindari dengan jalan apa pun. Kecuali berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah itu sendiri. Mencoba melupakan, atau membiarkannya saja dan menerima kenyataan bahwa memang itulah yang sudah terjadi.

Ragu, Jaejoong menyentuh bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yunho-yah," bisiknya pelan. "Itu sudah terjadi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau harus melupakannya. Hanya saja... itulah kenyataannya. Itu takdir, Yun. Kau hanya perantara."

"Tapi kalau hari itu dia tidak kuajak pergi, apa Youngwoong tetap akan meningal? Tidak, kan? Biarpun kami pergi, kalau aku tidak menyetir motor seperti orang kesetanan, apa dia juga tetep akan meninggal? Tidak, kan? Iya, kan? Tidak! Bukan takdir yang salah Jaejoong, tapi aku."

Jaejoong bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Mendadak Yunho mirip seperti orang tidak waras. Dia membentak-bentak Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jung Yunho, dengar..." kata Jaejoong sabar. Memang harus sabar. Kalau Jaejoong emosi juga, ikut membentak-bentak juga, bisa-bisa dia kena tampar. Sebab Yunho sepertinya betul-betul tidak sadar kalau yang dia hujani bentakan tadi adalah orang yang seratus persen tidak ikut andil dalam peristiwa itu.

"Itu semua, bukan kau yang salah. Itu sudah-"

"Apanya yang bukan!?" bentak Yunho seketika. "Aku yang salah, Jaejoong ah! Aku!"

"Iya! Iya! Kau yang salah!" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Dalam hati ia ingin protes keras, kenapa dirinya yang terkena omelan.

"Waktu itu hujan. Jalan licin. Semua sudah melarang kami pergi. Apalagi ke pegunungan. Tapi aku nekat!"

"Betul! Kau yang salah!" tandas Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi. "Sudah jelas-jelas hujan, kenapa kau pergi juga? Betul itu. Kau memang salah! Tidak bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya bertubi-tubi. Lebih baik ikut menyalahkan saja. Daripada dibentak-bentak, batinnya.

Mendengar itu, seketika tubuh Yunho terempas. Dia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Napasnya memburu, turun-naik dengan cepat.

Jaejoong melunakkan suaranya. Dengan pelan dia berbicara sedikit takut-takut. "Kau harus pahamYunho. Umur Youngwoong memang hanya sampai hari itu. Jalan meninggal memang sudah ditentukannya seperti itu. Lewat dirimu. Berapa kali pun kau memprotesnya, kejadian itu sudah terjadi, kan? Kau mau memohon jutaan kali pun dia tidak akan hidup lagi."

"Tapi-"

Jaejoong buru-buru memotong kalimat Yunho, "Yah! kalau kau meledak lagi, nanti lama-lama aku bisa ikut mati juga ."

Seketika Yunho sadar. Jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan dan sudah terdesak sampai di celah antara jok dan pintu.

"Jaejoong ah mian... Mianhae!" Yunho meraih pemuda cantik itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Jaejoong tersentak. Kurang aja sekali si sipit ini! Beberapa detik lalu membentak orang sembarangan. Sekarang memeluk orang juga sembarangan pula.

"Gwenchana... Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Belum pernah ada sejarahnya orang bisa mati cuma gara-gara dibentak." Jaejoong buru-buru melepaskan diri.

"Jae... Mianhae... aku benar-benar tidak sadar."

"It's okay. Tidak apa-apa," Jaajoong buru-buru menenangkan, takut dapat pelukan tiba-tiba lagi.

Yunho menghela napas, menutupi wajah dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya lunglai, lalu menelungkug diatas setir. Hening. Namja muda bermarga Jung itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Jaejoong tidak berani

mengusik.

"Aku harap Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita saja, Jae.." Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Tertegun, Jaejoong menatap wajah kuyu itu.

"Jangan mengatakan pada siapa pun kalau kau pernah melihatku menangis." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa selama ini aku bersikap dingin, kasar. Aku tidak mau ada satu yeoja atau namja cantik pun di deketku."

"Iya." Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, meskipun dalam hati agak heran. Apa dirinya juga termasuk ya? Dia kan juga laki-laki yang konon kata sebagian besar teman-temannya bilang bahwa dia adalah lelaki cantik. Aisssshhhh...

"Jadi siapa yang harus pindah?"

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Siapa yang harus pindah? Kau atau aku? Tapi sih bagusnya kau saja. Meskipun bermasalah, mending kau yang pindah daripada aku sendiri."

Yunho makin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa salah satu dari kita harus pindah?"

"Lho, tadi kau bilang, kau tidak mau ada satu perempuan atau lelaki cantik pun di deketmu. Aku ini namja cantik loh. Apa tampangku sekarang sudah mirip Shindong?" kata Jaejoong narsis.

Yunho kontan tertawa. Sekarang gantian Jaejoong yang menatap tidak mengerti. Yunho geleng-geleng kepala di sisa-sisa tawanya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Jaejoong ah, nanti di ulang tahun BoA kau datang tidak?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang berdua?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Yunho menatapnya seperti merasa bersalah.

"Jaejoong ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Jika kita datang berdua, mereka akan berpikir ada sesuatu di antara kita. Dan kuharap setelah itu mereka yang selama ini berkerumun di sekitarku akan menjauh. Jujur aku merasa risih. Setiap pagi, setiap istirahat, setiap jam kosong harus melayani ajakan mereka."

Jaejoong tertegun. Tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar kata-kata itu. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa luruh saat itu juga.

"Tapi Yunho yah, konsekuensinya!" ujarnya pelan.

"Kau punya yeojachingu" kali ini ganti Yunho yang tersentak kaget. "Namjachingu? Atau... ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Jaejoobg buru-buru mengelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu... Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka menyangka kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "biarkan saja. Malah lebih bagus seperti itu! Atau..." Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan seksama. "Kau yang tidak mau?"

Jaejoong menarik napas diam-diam. Nelangsa. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja..."

"Jaejoong ah... Kita hanya pura-pura. Kalau nanti ada seseorang yang kau suka... Kau boleh pergi!"

Seketika Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda cantik tersebut. "Jaejoong... Please...," bisiknya dengan nada memohon yang begitu sulit untuk ditolak.

"Semuanya aku serahkan padamu. Kau boleh mengatakan apa saja. Kau boleh bilang kita pacaran. Kau boleh mengatakan, aku menyukaimu. Apa saja! Aku akan mengiyakan semuanya!"

Jaejoong menatap wajah yang begitu dekat itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk meskipun hatinya patah. Paling tidak, peluang itu tertutup untuk semuanya. Dan dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Yunho. Meskipun cuma untuk sementara dan tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, setelah Yunho menceritakan segalanya, Jaejoong tidak lagi melihat Yunho sebagai sosok yang menakutkan. Jaejoong justru merasa iba.

Pada semuanya. Pada kenangan menyakitkan itu. Pada penyesalan Yunho yang pasti tak tertebus. Terutama pada caranya menghalau sekumpulan namja menawan dan para yeoja cantik yang mendekatinya.

Dan saat melihatnya lagi pagi ini, berjalan masuk dan menebar semua pesona yang dimilikinya, dingin tanpa peduli sekeliling, rasanya tak percaya kalau semalam dia telah melihat lelaki itu menangis.

"Pagi." sapanya pun masih seperti biasa, tanpa senyum.. itu memang sudah rutin, suka atau tidak.

"Pagi," jawab Jaejoong. Juga seperti biasa, tanpa senyum.

Meskipun terkejut karena Yunho telah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa dia percaya dengan menceritakan satu rahasianya yang mungkin paling hitam, Jaejoong tetap tidak akan memberikan senyumnya kalau Yunho tidak senyum duluan.

Nanti dikira dia punya maksud, lagi. Dan senyumnya dianggap senyum murahan.

"Bagaimana susana hatimu hari ini, Jaejoong ah?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Nah, ini baru tidak biasa. Biasanya Yunho tidak pernah peduli pada keadaannya. "Baik-baik saja."

"Begitu ya? Bagus kalau seperti itu.."

Diam-diam Yunho mengamati reaksi lelaki cantik di sebelahnya hari ini. Ternyata tetap tidak berubah. Tetap seperti Jaejoong yang kemarin-kemarin. Yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang baru buka suara apabila ditegur lebih dulu. Yang lebih suka mengunyah sendiri semua kuenya tanpa menawari apalagi bagi-bagi.

Yunho bersyukur. Berarti dia tidak salah memilih teman sebangku. Berarti juga dia telah menceritakan beban hidupnya yang paling berat pada orang yang tepat.

Tapi seharian Jaejoong menjadi gelisah. Mungkin cuma Jaejoong yang tahu, karena jauh di dalam hati, Jaejoong juga sama gelisahnya. Semalaman malah dia nyaris tak bisa memejamkan mata, masih belum yakin apakah Yunho serius dengan permintaannya itu. Apalagi lelaki bermata sipit tersebut tidak berbicara banyak hari ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Yunho sebenarnya ingin membahas masalah itu secepatnya. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Di sekelilingnya masih juga bertebaran begitu banyak yeoja dan para uke centil yang mendekatinya.

Meskipun waktu itu Yunho pernah lepas kontrol, marah sejadi-jadinya karena jengkel dikerubungi terus-terusan, ternyata tetap tidak bisa mengusir mereka terlalu jauh. BoA, Karam, Ahra, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Yunho ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Terpaksa Yunho menunggu waktu pulang. Dia harus mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama untuk membahas soal itu. Namun, sayangnya dia lupa. Begitu bel pulang menjerit, Jaejoong langsung kabur ke kelas Junsu, sahabatnya di kelas sebelah. Dengan terpaksa Yunho menguntit dua Kim berwajah manis itu diam-diam. Baru setelah keadaan sepi dan aman, buru-buru dia mendekati mereka. Menghadang dengan cara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan dua Kim tersebut.

"Annyeong..." Yunho menyapa Junsu lebih dahulu.

"Annyeong..." Junsu membalas agak ragu. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan muka dengan si tampan anak baru yang telah menggemparkan sekolah.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu Jaejoong ah.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong langsung tahu, pasti tentang itu, tentang mereka nanti akan 'pacaran'.

Junsu menatap mereka berdua. Alisnya bertaut. Jaejoong buru-buru memberi alasan, karena Junsu tidak boleh sampai tahu.

"Yunho ingin berkenalan dengan Jihoon hyung, Su," jelas Jaejoong, menyebutkan nama salah satu sepupunya yang terjun ke dunia basket profesional.

"Oh!" Junsu mengangguk. Kena tipu dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon hyung itu siapa?" tanya Yunho begitu Junsu sudah turun dari Audi hitam miliknya, sehingga kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, menyusuri jalan pulang ke arah rumah Jaejoong.

"Tukan daging!" jawab Jaejoong asal. Dia tidak mau memberitahu. Takut Yunho nanti jadi tertarik. Apalagi Jihoon hyung sudah sering berlaga di Asian Games. Jangan-jangan nanti Yunho maksa-maksa mau kenalan. Bukan apa-apa. Masalah ini saja bisa dipastikan bakalan jadi runyam.

Tapi Yunho jelas tidak percaya. "Terus, kenapa aku harus kenalan sama dia?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Dulu dia pemain basket. Terus, karena cedera dan nggak bisa bermain lagi, sekarang dia jualan daging."

"Oh, begitu." Yunho mengangguk-angguk. Dia tahu Jaejoong berbohong. Mana ada mantan atlet banting setir jadi tukang daging. Kecuali atlet matador.

"Mau ngomong masalah itu, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat kemudian.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan?"

"Sudah."

"Jawabannya?"

"Boleh jawab tidak mau?"

Yunho jadi tertawa. "Sayangnya jawabannya harus 'iya' atau 'mau'!"

"Itulah."

"Jaejoong ah, tolong. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

Ini orang! Keluh Jaejoong dalam hati. Minta tolong tapi harus! Gimana sih?

"Tapi Yun, kenapa harus di ultahnya BoA? Apa tidak terlalu mendadak?"

"Justru itu!" tegas Yunho. "Justru yang aku perlu ya yang serba mendadak begitu!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Sebentar! Sebentar!" potong Yunho. "Kita stop dulu. Tidak enak ngobrol sambil menyetir begini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sedikit telat?"

"Tidak. Paling-paling diomelin eomma!"

Yunho ketawa tanpa suara. "Nanti aku yang akan menjelaskan pada eomma Kim. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut. Bukan eomma yang jadi masalah, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi kau, Jung Yunho!

"Mau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Yunho setelah memarkir mobil di satu area perparkiran yang teduh.

"Ya itu. Nanti kalau ditanya-tanya bagaimana? Kita mau memberikan jawaban seperti apa?"

Sesaat Yunho terdiam. "Ini juga yang mau aku katakan padamu, Jae..." katanya pelan. "Permintaan tolong yang kedua."

Kening Jaejoong kontan keriting. "Memangnya ada berapa babak sih permintaan tolongmu itu? Soalnya persediaan tolong milikku pas-pasan banget nih!"

Yunho tertawa. Dari awal dia sudah tahu, dia tidak akan bisa sok cuek dan sok galak di depan lelaki cantik yang satu ini.

"Cuma dua, Jaejoongie... Pertama, kau harus berpacaran denganku. Dan kedua, seperti yang aku bilang semalam, tolong kau karang cerita tentang jadian kita ini."

"Mana sempet, Yun. Ultahnya BoA kan tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Bukan di ultahnya BoA kau harus menjelaskannya."

"Lalu?" Jaejoong makin tidak mengerti.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia memang sudah punya rencana sendiri. Ini

kepentingannya, jadi dia yang akan memegang kendali. Sementara Jaejoong cukup jadi kopral yang harus menurut apa kata komandan.

"Tidak ada kata Lalu. Kau karang saja ceritanya. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Tapi kita tetap datang di pestanya BoA. Selebihnya..," Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "itu urusanku. Oke?!"

Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi. Bingung. Yunho ini ternyata benar-benar kelewatan. Minta tolong tapi otoriter. Sudah dia yang mengatur semuanya, eh dia sendiri yang tidak mau bilang. Dasar Jung sialan!

"Baiklah..." tapi akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk juga. Pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bingung. Dia benar-benar merasa berjalan di atas bara. Di satu sisi, dia tahu persis pesta ultah BoA nanti akan jadi ajang untuk merebut perhatian Yunho. Yang status sosial keluarganya kaya raya seperti BoA, Karam, Ahra, dan sederet nama lain, jelas berusaha menarik perhatian lewat penampilan. Dan mereka sudah sesumbar akan datang dengan gaun atau jas mewah yang "wow!" tanpa masing-masing mau mengatakan seperti apa wujudnya.

Lain lagi mereka yang kelas ekonominya pas-pasan. Mereka mau tampil apa adanya, karena mereka yakin kalau Yunho bukan model pemuda matre.

"Yang penting percaya diri!" begitu kata Gunhee. Dan itu diiyakan dengan penuh keyakinan oleh sohibnya, Kim Heechul.

Heechul memang bukan dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi wajah cantiknya membuat banyak yeoja menjadi sirik karena faktanya Heechul adalah seorang namja.

Dan semakin mendekati hari H, anak-anak semakin semangat membahas soal itu. Di mana-mana semua sibuk kasak-kusuk. Meskipun yang diundang terbatas, kecuali semua siswa dari kelas BoA sendiri, semua terpaksa diundang karena kesannya belagu amat kalau pilih-pilih.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke kediaman keluarga Kwon. Jaejoong sendiri pernah sekali ke sana, waktu kelas satu, waktu itu BoA merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Ini memang yang kedua kalinya Jaejoong sekelas dengan nona muda Kwon tersebut.

Dan Jaejoong belum lupa, dia dan teman-temannya yang lain sampai terbengong-bengong saking takjubnya melihat rumah BoA. Gedenya minta ampun! Terdiri atas rumah satu induk dan empat paviliun untuk masing-masing anak. Di setiap paviliun ada satu ruang tamu, satu kamar, dan satu ruang makan plus dapur. Jadi bisa dibilang, BoA punya rumah sendiri.

Di belakang rumah ada kolam renang besar, taman anggrek, dan kebun anggur. Wah, pokoknya gede banget deh! Bagi kebanyakan orang, punya rumah seperti itu mungkin hanya akan jadi mimpi seumur hidup. Oleh sebab itu Jaejoong maklum kalau BoA yakin seratus persen Yunho bakalan langsung kepincut begitu menyaksikan rumahnya yang mirip istana dinasti Joseon itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong pusing. Dia sih tidak peduli dengan segala macam usaha BoA. Yang bakalan jadi masalah gawat adalah karena di pesta itu nanti, Yunho akan menggandengnya dan mengumumkan ke semua... bahwa mereka pacaran!

Dalam doa seperti apa pun, selalu ada harapan untuk mugkin doanya Jaejoong. Yang Mahakuasa pasti mikir juga kalau mau mengabulkan doa yang aneh itu: minta supaya waktu berputar. Atau kalau tidak bisa, loncat satu hari saja. Tolong, Tuhan...

Karena tidak mungkin dikabulkan itulah maka hari yang dia takutkan akhirnya datang juga.

Ultahnya BoA, tepat hari ini!

Sejak pagi Jaejoong sudah gelisah. Dia menjadi pendiam gara-gara takut memikirkan nanti malam, sementara para yeoja dan uke sekelas begitu ribut dan penuh semangat membahas penampilan mereka nanti.

"Kau kenapa sih, Joongie? Kau benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.." Heechul menatapnya heran. "Datang tidak nanti malam?"

"Emmmm... Sepertinya sih datang, Chulie."

"Iya, Kau harus datang. Meskipun kita tidak mungkin bisa menyaingi penampilan BoA, belum tentu juga Yunho tertarik dengan si nona Kwon itu. Jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kan kita sama!"

Jaejoong nyengir kuda. Sok tau banget si Chulie ini! hehehe...

Sesuai janji, jam setengah tujuh tepat Yunho datang menjemputnya. Mereka langsung berangkat ke rumah BoA. Dan Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kekhawatiran sebesar saat ini. Rasanya hidupnya hampir tamat. Rumah BoA, yang dulu pernah membuat Jaejoong kesal karena jauh, sekarang rasanya bisa dia capai hanya dengan sekali lompat.

Sesaat sebelum mereka sampai ke panggung pementasan babak awal drama roman picisan mereka yang pertama, Yunho menepikan mobilnya. "Jaejoong ah, mian..." katanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa lagi meminta tolong jika tidak padamu."

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa jahat saja."

"Itu kalau kita pacaran sungguhan. Pada kenyataannya kita cuma pura-pura, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu."

"Ya, kau benar." Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sesaat mereka diam.

"Merasa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dengan terpaksa. Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

BoA ternyata benar-benar mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya khusus untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Dari jauh gemerlapnya lampu-lampu telah terlihat dan suara musik samar-samar terdengar.

Dan begitu Audi Yunho muncul di pintu gerbang, BoA langsung berdiri dan berlari menyambut dengan gaya dibuat-buat. Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat terkesima melihat penampilan BoA yang nyaris menyaingi penampilan artis Hollywood yang masuk daftar nominasi oscar.

"Coba kau lihat, Jae... Itu BoA atau eommanya?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau jahat sekal, Yun. Sudah jelas-jelas itu BoA!"

Yunho menyeringai. BoA masih belum sadar bahwa medan telah berubah. Dia masih mengira dirinyalah satu-satunya yang paling gemerlap malam ini. Nona Kwon itu berlari kecil dengan gaya yang -menurut perkiraannya- pasti indah, lalu menyeberangi halaman depan yang luas dan penuh segala macam bunga. Senyumnya yang lumayan manis jadi semakin manis dengan sapuan make up, meskipun kesannya jadi seperti sudah berumur dua puluh limaan.

Tapi senyumnya kontan hilang begitu dilihatnya Yunho turun dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang, dan membimbing Jaejoong turun dari sana. Terpana tak percaya, BoA mendekat dengan gaya berjalan yang tak lagi seindah dan seanggun tadi.

"Yunho yah~ kenapa kau datang berdua dengan si Kim ini?" tanyanya tanpa perasaan. Tidak peduli perasaan orang lain bisa tersinggung gara-gara kalimatnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaaah... setahuku, rumahmu dan rumah Jaejoong kan dari utara ke selatan."

"Justru karena itu aku menjemputnya, karena rumahmu ini lebih ke selatan lagi."

"Oh begitu!" jawab BoA sambil melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis. Sesaat dia memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang sederhana. Hanya memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dipadu kaos v-neck warna putih dengan balutan cardigan biru gelap.

"Tadi buru-buru ya?" sindir BoA sambil berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong. Tujuannya jelas, untuk menegaskan Yunho supaya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Bahwa dibandingkan dengan penampilan dirinya, Jaejoong ini benar-benar bagaikan si Itik Buruk Rupa. Datang ke pesta ultah anak direktur kok seperti mau pergi ke mini market saja.

Jaejoong sempat down juga melihat dandanan BoAyang bak selebriti itu. Untungnya Yunho juga tampak sangat kasual. Hanya memakai celana jeans biru dan kemeja flanel yang juga berwarna biru pula. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, sementara satu kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Yunho tahu persis maksud BoA, karena itu dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menarik namja cantik itu agar berdiri tepat sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, BoA yah..." ucapnya. Tanpa jabat tangan, apalagi cium pipi dan pelukan. Padahal BoA telah menyusun rencana, kalau Yunho mengucapkan selamat, dia akan memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Soalnya kalau mengharapkan Yunho yang memeluknya, jelas-jelas tidak akan terjadi.

Dan pelukan Yunho itu diwakili Jaejoong, yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sambil menyerahkam kado dari mereka berdua. BoA jelas tidak sudi membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Pertama, karena bukan dari Jaejoong pelukan yang dia harapkan. Kedua, karena Jaejoong datang berdua dengan Yunho. Dasar pengkhianat!

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Yunho langsung menggandeng Jaejoong melintasi halaman luas rumah mewah itu menuju ruang tempat pesta diadakan. Sementara yang punya hajat dibiarkan berdiri terperangah di pintu pagar.

Begitu masuk ruangan, Jaejoong semakin merasa seperti masuk kandang macan. Mata-mata yang sejak tadi -sejak dia dan Yunho datang- sudah menatapnya tajam-tajam dengan sejuta makna, terkejut, tidak menyangka, penasaran, marah, kesal, kini semakin menusuk dan menguntit setiap geraknya tanpa jeda. Dia sampai tidak berani

melirik ke kiri-kanan.

Dan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin gelisah, semakin salah tingkah, Yunho memperlakukannya benar-benar mesra. Dia digandeng ke mana saja dan tidak dibiarkan jauh sedikit pun. Sepertinya Yunho tahu, sedikit saja dia lengah, Jaejoong bisa berubah menjadi serpihan karena dicabik-cabik kawanan macan betina di sekitar mereka.

Sampai Jaejoong ke kamar mandi pun Yunho setia mengekor, lalu menunggu di luar mirip satpam pribadi. Dia takut, kalau tidak ditunggui, Jaejoong bakalan tewas dibenamkan di bak mandi, jikalau melihat dari ekspresi wajah-wajah yang hadir itu memang bukan mustahil.

Setengah mati Jaejoong berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Wajar. Mengimbangi Yunho yang seperti juga masa bodo dengan suasana pesta yang berubah dratis begitu mereka tiba. Dari meriah jadi mencekam.

Jaejoong tak kuasa mencegah. Perasaannya kontan menjadi kacau. Jemarinya terasa dingin. Dan dalam genggaman Yunho, jemarinya menjadi semakin dingin lagi.

Yunho yang mengira Jaejoong gugup karena ekspresi sinis yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan pesta -dan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada faktor lain- akhirnya melepas genggamannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya... dia merangkul Jaejoong!

Akibatnya lebih parah. Semua mata kontan membesar. Terbelalak tak percaya. Dan berpotong-potong hati langsung patah, jatuh berserakan.

Jaejoong sendiri tak bisa lagi mencegah perasaannya untuk tidak melambung. Tinggi di antara awan dan tinggal menunggu kapan dan di mana dia akan jatuh. Dan karena kedatangan mereka memang bertujuan untuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah "resmi pacaran", maka Yunho merasa satu setengah jam saja cukup.

Saat itu BoA sudah siap meniup lilinnya yang baru saja dinyalakan. Diiringi lagu Happy Birthday yang mengalun sumbang dan tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan, dia meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18 itu kuat-kuat. Api diujung sumbu langsung padam tanpa sempat bergoyang kiri-kanan sedikit pun. Setelah itu dia masuk ke ruang tengah dan mempersilahkan siapa aja yang ingin mencicipi kue ultahnya untuk memotong sendiri!

Kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia berdoa mudah-mudahan cuma penglihatannya saja yang salah. Acara tiup lilin yang biasanya selalu jadi momen terpenting dalam setiap pesta ultah, menjadi terasa kering. Karena itulah Jaejoong cepat-cepat pamit.

Alhasil, dalam waktu cuma satu setengah jam, Jaejoong langsung dapat musuh bejibun! Begitu sudah pulang, dia diumpat dan dimaki habis-habisan.

"Jaejoong sialan! Kurang ajar! Brengsek!" teriak BoA nyaring. Tidak peduli rumahnya masih dipenuhi orang.

Wajar kalau BoA menjadi naik darah. Pesta ini bukan pesta murah. Juga bukan pesta amal. Berjam-jam dia berdandan di salon, sampai badannya terasa pegal. Baju yang sekarang dia pakai juga dipesan khusus dari perancang ternama, dengan enam angka nol di label harganya. Dan semua itu sia-sia! Sia-sia!

BoA berdiri berang di ambang pintu. Tunggu saja besok, Kim Jaejoong! Kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran! Seenaknya saja main rebut incaran orang! umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**T B C **

**thank you** for readers :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!

**Title: OUR GAME**

Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong

**Editor: BananaMin YCTY**

Story line:** Esti Kinasih**

Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance, School life!

**Warn: YAOI! BL, Boys X Boys**

**.**

**©Fairish, novel by Esti Kinasih - 2004**

**.**

**A/N: **Fanfic ini adalah bentuk re-make, re-edit, dari novel **Fairish **karya sang penulis senior **Esti Kinasih. **Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan kagum editor kepada penulis asli, editor mencantumkan nama beliau sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita. Adapun pengubahan tokoh, tempat, latar, penambahan serta pengurangan kalimat dalam cerita,

semata-semata editorr gunakan sebagai bentuk penyesuaian cerita rombakan.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Mohon maaf jika ada sebagian readers yang tidak menyukai ff hasil olahan dari novel. ^^)/ gampangnya, DLDR aja. Okay,thank you :)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh pagi, tapi sepertinya satu sekolah sudah tahu. Semuanya penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa sih rupa seseorang yang dipilih Jung Yunho. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka. Pantas tadi Yunho bersikeras mereka harus berangkat sekolah bersama. Ternyata eh ternyata!<p>

"Apa tidak terlalu aneh?!" desah Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Bibir chery-nya mendadak maju dua senti.

"Baru juga semalam, bagaimana bisa sekarang beritanya sudah tersebar?" ujarnya lagi masih dengan bibir yang mempout.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, sepasang mata musang itu melirik sekilas ke arah bibir mengerucut si cantik Kim yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau yang aneh. Bukannya kalian sering berkumpul.. Kalian berteman kan? Masa kau tidak tahu kecepatan mulut mereka?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Iya. Tapi mulutku tidak secepat itu... Aish!"

Yunho tertawa. Ternyata dia benar, Jaejoong memang berbeda.

"Aisssssh... Ottokeh?!" desah Jaejoong panik, begitu melirik ke segala arah dan ternyata semua mata benar-benar tertuju pada dirinya. Ada yang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh, ada yang cuek, ada yang sirik, ada juga yang marah. Sepertinya tak ada satu pun yang berbahagia melihat Jaejoong berjalan di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho mengerti, Jaejoong sedang gelisah, oleh karena itu dia langsung mengandeng tangannya. Dan hal itu justru membuat para mata yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka menatap semakin lebar. Kabar bahwa Yunho telah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya memang sudah menyebar.

Hanya dalam tempo satu hari, Jaejoong langsung menjadi selebriti lokal. Semua ingin tahu, terlebih para siswi yeoja dan sebagian siswa namja yang berstatus uke. Yang mana sih yang namanya Kim Jaejoong? Seperti apa tampangnya? Seksi tidak bodinya? Cantik tidak wajahnya? Dan setelah tahu yang mana oknum yang bernama Jaejoong itu, kebanyakan langsung protes keras.

"Ternyata si Kim Jaejoong itu."

Jaejoong memang namja cantik, apalagi kalau tertawa, dia mempunyai kebiasaan akan menutupi tawa indahnya dengan punggung tangan. See~ kebiasaan yang cukup unik kan? Dan lagi, Jaejoong itu memiliki mata yang indah. Bulat dan jernih. Sepasang doe eyes yang didambakan para yeoja hingga mereka rela merogoh duit orangtuanya hanya demi oprasi plastik untuk mendapatkan kelopak mata ganda.

Akan tetapi, masalahnya para yeoja yang lebih manis dan lebih cantik seperti Jaejoong jumlahnya bejibun. Sebut saja yang paling menonjol: Im Yoona, primadona SM High School. Sampai sekarang, walaupun sudah kelas tiga, Yoona tidak tergoyahkan. Dua angkatan di bawahnya tidak mampu menggeser posisi sang primadona tersebut.

Ada lagi Park Karam, yang meskipun dia namja, tapi dia adalah namja cantik. Karam dan Heechul adalah dua uke yang paling tenar di sekolah. Jika Heechul berasal dari kalangan biasa, sebaliknya dengan Karam. Status ayahnya yang bisnisman, membuat Karam sering tampil mewah dalam setiap kesempatan.

Maka dari itu banyak yang heran kalau akhirnya Jaejoong yang terpilih. Semuanya curiga, menduga pasti ada faktor x, y, dan z yang melatar belakangi proses "jadian"-nya YunJae yang terkesan penuh misteri itu. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, plus tidak ada petir pula, kan lucu kalau tiba-tiba saja banjir!

Begitulah kesimpulan para pengamat. Pengamat yang sirik, tentunya. Apalagi dari kabar angin yang beredar, Yunho juga kejatuhan cinta Im Yoona sang Primadona. Kan aneh kalau Yunho cuek, sementara Yoona yang biasanya tahan harga karena begitu banyaknya peminat, sekarang malah bersedia memberikan diskon sampai lima puluh persen! Khusus buat Yunho seorang!

Makanya kemudian berkembang isu bahwa si namja cantik pemilik doe eyes itu pasti "mandi kembang tengah malam". Karena kalau tidak begitu, tidak mungkin Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan Yunho dengan begitu gampang.

Jaejoong sendiri jelas berang dituduh sedemikian rupa. Sementara Yunho, dia seperti biasa, tetap santai dan tidak ambil pusing terhadap omongan apa pun di sekitarnya. Apalagi dia juga tidak dirugikan dengan tuduhan tersebut.

Tapi Jaejoong ini yang runyam, yang merasa nama dan harga dirinya tercoreng.

"Mandi kembang tengah malam?" Jaejoong melotot di depan kaca. Memangnya wajahku ini sejelek apa coba? Sudah cantik begitu dibilang mandi kembang? Yang benar saja~~ gerutunya dalam hati.

Kalau pun iya, kalau pun sampai harus mandi kembang, buat apa jika hanya untuk si Jung Yunho pabbo itu? Lebih baik untuk U-Know DBSK sekalian! Dia kan artis, idola lagi. Atau bila perlu, anak presiden Korea juga tidak apa-apa.

Yunho sendiri ternyata telah memperhitungkan akibat tindakan mereka itu. Dia langsung mengubah kebiasaan, tidak lagi menunggu bel dengan cara berkeliaran ke kelas-kelas lain atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang anak basket, ataupun baca buku di perpustakaan. Yunho takut meninggalkan Jaejoong. Takut begitu dia kembali ke kelas, namja cantik itu sudah lebih dulu RIP.

Karam, BoA, Ahra, dan juga para yeoja lain, menjadi semakin jengkel. Mereka terpaksa sabar menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa membully Jaejoong. Tapi kesempatan itu sepertinya tidak akan datang, karena Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar mirip seperti pasangan kembar siam. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Tak terpisahkan. Makan di kantin berdua, ke perpustakaan berdua, mengerjakan tugas berdua.

Kalau Yunho latihan basket, Jaejoong akan dengan sabar menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Kalau Jaejoong sibuk di ekstra kulikuler musik, Yunho pun akan dengan setia menunggunya juga. Benar-benar bikin sakit mata! Dan membuat banyak orang jadi ingin marah!

.

.

.

.

.

Serapi-rapinya rencana yang telah disusun, secermat-cermatnya semua kemungkinan yang telah diperhitungkan, tapi yang namanya kejadian tak terduga bisa datang kapan saja.

Suatu hari, saat Yunho harus latihan basket, mendadak ketua ekskul musik memerintahkan seluruh jajaran pengurus untuk berkumpul karena akan ada rapat penting. Hal itu diumumkan lewat pengeras suara waktu jam istirahat pertama. Semua pengurus harus hadir di sekretariat begitu jam sekolah bubar.

Jaejoong yang menjabat sebagai Bandahara, jelas saja harus hadir. Begitu sekolah usai, dia langsung pergi ke sekretariat diantar Yunho. Tapi pemuda itu hanya bisa mengantar, tidak bisa menunggu karena dia juga harus latihan basket.

Begitu Yunho pergi, entah kenapa Jaejoong langsung mendapat firasat tidak enak. Soalnya di situ ada Karam yang anak musik juga. Karam sebenarnya tidak masuk jajaran pengurus, tapi kenapa dia bisa hadir disini? Itu yang aneh!

Pasti dia punya maksud terselubung. Karena waktu break sepuluh menit, Karam menghilang, sementara yang lainnya tetap di ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, lima belas sebelum rapat selesai, di luar ruangan muncul Karam bersama BoA, diikuti beberapa kaki tangannya. Hingga begitu rapat selesai, mereka langsung mencegat Jaejoong yang saat itu hendak pergi kembali ke kelas.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Jaejoongie..." kata Karam degan nada memuakkan.

Jaejoong mendecih. "Kami siapa maksudmu?"

"Ck, kau tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh!"

Jaejoong melirik Karam lewat sudut matanya, "Silahkan saja kalian berbicara kalau memang ada yang mau kalian bicarakan."

"Tapi tidak di sini.. Sayang~"

"Kenapa? Sudahlah tidak perlu main sembunyi segala. Disini juga sudah tidak ada orang." dalih Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa di sini!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menolak, tangannya sudah dicengkram. Dengan kasar BoA menarik namja cantik itu keluar.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa lolos selamanya!" bentak BoA.

"Dan kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada kami!" perintah Karam. Dengan pengawalan yang superketat, Jaejoong digiring pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Park Karam letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Jikalau siang hari rumah itu terlihat begitu sepi, hanya ada maid, sebab Karam adalah anak tunggal dan kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Jadi ke sanalah Jaejoong dibawa.

"Duduk!" perintah BoA. Dengan menahan jengkel, Jaejoong menuruti perintahnya.

"Sekarang kau jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau bisa menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho! Jangan coba-coba berbohong!"

"Buat apa juga aku harus berbohong?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Bagus! Sekarang ceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau pikir memangnya kau siapa? Asal main suruh orang untuk bercerita!"

"Yah! Kau jangan macam-macam Kim Jaejoong! Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Yunho!"

Jaejoong mendecih. "Itu sih urusanmu!"

BoA mendesis. Ia melotot sampai manik matanya seolah hampir copot. "Kurang ajar! Kau tahu tidak Kim... Aku sudah menghabiskan puluhan juta won untuk pesta kemarin! Memangnya itu semua makanan murah? Kau pikir dekorasinya asal-asalan? Belum lagi baju yang aku pakai!"

"Terus kenapa? Kau mau minta ganti rugi?" kata Jaejoong tidak habis pikir.

BoA langsung tertawa keras. "Heh, mana bisa? Memangnya kau punya apa? Baju yang kau pakai saat pergi ke rumahku waktu itu saja sudah mirip pakaian maid!"

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibir chery nya rapat-rapat. Kalimat itu menikamkan luka. Dia sakit hati!

"Dan kami sangat yakin itu hanya rekayasa!" tukas Ahra.

Jaejoong menoleh kepada yeoja yang diam sejak tadi itu, "Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Pasti ada sesuatu!"

"Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Rekayasa apa maksudnya?"

"Pasti ada! Soalnya namja seperti Yunho tidak mungkin menyukai orang sepertimu!"

"Oh, begitu?" Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Percaya diri sekali si dada rata yang satu ini! Pikirnya.

"Naaah, kalau denganku saja Yunho tidak suka, apalagi denganmu!"

Muka ahra langsung merah menahan marah. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyukai Yunho terlebih dahulu, huh?! Jadi bisa saja kau merayunya." tuduh Ahra.

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak. "Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku namja macam apa?!"

"Barangkali saja Yunho memang kau paksa!"

Jaejoong terperangah sesaat, sejurus kemudia dia tertawa geli."Apa kau tidak sadar? Yunho itu kaku, cuek dan suka membentak orang. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku memaksa orang sepertinya, heh? Yang ada nanti belum juga aku buka suara, dia sudah mengusirku terlebih dahulu."

Ahra terdiam. Iya juga, Yunho itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk Jaejoong yang suka malu-malu kucing.

Heh, tapi kan yang namanya maksa tidak harus dengan fisik. Bisa memaksa dalam bentuk lain. Ahra terbelalak. Jangan-jangan isu itu memag benar! Jaejoong mandi kembang, atau kalau tidak... dia pakai hipnotis!

"YAH!" bentak Jaejoong benar-benar marah gara-gara dituduh sudah

melibatkan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau aku mandi kembang, aku tidak sudi mengincar si Yunho itu. Lebih baik aku menjerat U-Know DBSK sekalian saat di konsernya nanti." ujarnya bersungut-sungut.

"Lalu, apa Yunho bilang kenapa dia bisa menyukaimu?" tanya Tiffany yang sejak tadi cuma diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikut membully Jaejoong, soalnya dia jadi merasa keterlaluan sekali sampai harus begini. Masa dia bisa kalah sama si Kim miskin itu?

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong bangga. "Pertama, karena aku cantik. Kedua, karena aku punya mata bagus dan indah... Ketiga, karena aku tidak centil seperti kalian! Dan keempat...," Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda, "karena Jung Yunho mencintaaaiiii Kim Jaejoong seorang!"

Semuanya tercengang.

"Terus, langsung kau terima begitu saja?" bentak Karam.

"Kalaupun aku menolak, katanya Yunho bersedia menunggu. Lantas kau mau apa Hah?"

Semuanya tercengang lagi. Sampai segitunya?

BoA menjadi naik darah. "Bohong! Bohong! Tidak mungkin! Jangan percaya!" Dia menyeruak maju.

"Minggir Karam!" BoA mendorong Karam ke samping. "Kim Jaejoong! Kau pasti berhohong! Dan kau pasti bercanda! PASTI!" jeritnya penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong menutup telinga gara-gara BoA berteriak persis di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau sudah tidak ada peluang, lebih baik kalian mencari namja lain saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak BoA berang. "Kau memang benar-benar namja sialan!"

BoA menyentak tubuh Jaejoong ke belakang. Jaejoong langsung membalas. Dia mendorong nona muda Kwon itu kuat-kuat.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bertanya atau mengajak berkelahi?" Jaejoong hampir saja menjambak rambut panjang BoA jikalau tidak ada yang mencoba menjauhkan mereka.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Ahra buru-buru melerai. Dia tidak mau ada bentrok fisik. Bahaya soalnya. Bisa ke mana-mana beritanya, dan salah-salah bisa di sidang di ruang guru. Kalau itu bisa terjadi, alamat dia juga akan ikut dipanggil. Bisa malu nantinya! Memang sih, dia juga kesal dengan Jaejoong, iri plus sirik, tapi kalau sampai semua orang tahu di ikutan membully, bisa-bisa dia harus pakai topeng ke sekolah!

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Yunho juga tidak tenang latihan. Lemparannya tak satu pun ada yang masuk ke dalam ring. Bayangan Jaejoong yang terpaksa dia tinggal sendirian, membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Dan begitu waktu latihan -yang waktunya dia percepat sendiri- selesai, Yunho langsung bergegas ke sekretariat ekskul musik. Tapi terlambat, Jaejoong sudah raib!

Dengan kalang kabut, pemuda bermata sipit itu memeriksa semua ruangan satu per satu. Tapi kompleks bangunan SM High School sangatlah luas, dan bertingkat. SM High School memang sekolah menengah atas terbesar di kota Seoul, karena dulunya merupakan dua sekolah yang berdiri berdampingan dan hanya dipisahkan tembok bata setinggi dada. Konon menurut sejarahnya, kedua sekolah tersebut terpaksa digabung karena siswa-siswanya sangat rajin dan giat tawuran satu sama lain.

Yunho baru memeriksa setengah sekolah, tapi napasnya serasa hampir putus. Kebetulan dia bertemu SooMan ahjussi. Sang penjaga sekolah itulah yang memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong di bawa BoA dan antek-anteknya ke rumah Karam.

"Sial!" desis Yunho dengan terburu-buru dia membalikkan badan dan lari secepat-cepatnya. Benar saja! Ketika Yunho sampai di rumah Karam, Jaejoong sedang dalam cengkraman BoA.

Tanpa permisi, Yunho menerjang pintu depan dan menyeruak masuk dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Semua yang mengelilingi Jaejoong kontan terdiam. Menatap ngeri wajah Yunho yang merah padam menahan amarah.

Semuanya langsung menggesernya tubuh begitu Yunho menerobos ke tengah kerumunan dan meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata sipit setajam mata musang jantan itu menelanjangi wajah-wajah di sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa berkata apapun Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong keluar.

"Jaejoong ah, gwenchana?" Dengan cemas dipandangnya wajah muram di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, namja cantik itu masih betah menekuk wajahnya. Dia sakit hati. Marah, kesal, emosi. Seenaknya mereka main asal tuduh.

Yunho merasa bersalah. Jadi dia memilih tidak bertanya lagi, malah mempererat rangkulannya dan berucap lirih, "Maaf Jaejoongie... Mianhae.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Yunho benar-benar memperketat pengawalannya. Tidak dia biarkan Jaejoong hilang sekejap dari pandangan mata. Dan seandainya jadwal kegiatan ekskul mereka bertabrakan, dialah yang mengalah.

Dan Jaejoong yang tadinya memilih cuek, sekarang harus berpikir ulang untuk menyelesaikan "makalah" yang membahas alasan seputar jadiannya mereka. Karena lama-lama telinganya menjadi sakit akibat selentingan dari sekumpulan yeoja sialan yang bilang segala macam. Yunho pabbo lah, Yunho buta lah, kena guna-guna lah, kena tipu akting

cueknya Jaejoong-lah. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah ucapan Karam, yang sampai ke telinga Jaejoong setelah lewat dari mulut ke mulut.

"Jaejoong memang kejatuhan bulan. Tapi Yunho kejatuhan monyet!"

Coba! Kurang ajar sekali, bukan? Waktu Junsu membisikkan kalimat itu, Jaejoong hampir meledak. Tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu Yunho soal omongan-omongan itu. Toh lelaki sok cool sepertinya selalu masa bodo tidak peduli. Dan lagi, belum tentu juga Yunho nantinya tidak besar kepala. Siapa juga yang tidak bangga dibilang keren dan orang lain jadi dijelek-jelekkan karena dianggap tidak pantas jadi pacarnya? Asshole!

Oleh karenanya, tadi siang saat sedang berada di dalam mobil Yunho, sekali lagi Jaejoong meminta ketegasan pemuda itu bahwa soal karang-mengarang itu seratus persen jadi urusannya. Dan Yunho mengangguk. Alasannya memang cukup masuk akal.

"Kalau kau mengarang terus aku juga ikut mengarang, nanti kita terpaksa harus mencocokan di sana-sini. Malah repot," ujar Yunho. "Jadi lebih baik kau saja, Jae... Aku yakin kau pasti lebih pintar untuk urusan seperti itu. Aku tinggal mengiyakan saja nantinya."

Alhasil, setelah berpikir dan mencari inspirasi selama hampir delapan jam, tergolek di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai pose, Jaejoong berhasil menyelesaikannya meskipun masih banyak bagian yang tidak lengkap di sana-sini.

Dan besoknya, di minggu sore, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong keluar untuk membahas soal itu.

"Kenapa kita harus ke sini?" Jaejoong agak heran ketika Yunho membelokkan Audi hitamnya ke halaman restoran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Emm... Aniya..." Jaejoong ragu ingin bilang bahwa restoran itu terlalu romantis untuk menjadi tempat membahas masalah mereka. Padahal kedatangan mereka ke sini justru untuk menetralkan perasaan. Yang pasti sih perasaan Jaejoong sendiri. Kalau untuk Yunho jelas dia tidak punya perasaan.

Restoran ini begitu teduh oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Pernak-pernik etnik mendominsi hampir seluruh ruangan, bahkan taman-teman di sekelilingnya. Lukisan-lukisan keindahan pulau Jeju memenuhi dinding. Ukiran-ukiran yang anggun menghiasi meja dan kursi. Patung-patung tradisional ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Asbak, tempat tisu, tempat lilin, dan wadah sendok-garpu terbuat dari tembikar warna tembaga dengan berbagai variasi warna cokelat. Gentong-gentong tanah liat berisi air, di tengahnya mengapung bertangkai-tangkai teratai. Juga ada pancuran bambu yang menciptakan gemercik air mengalir..

Secara keseluhan, restoran ini betul-betul sukses menghadirkan suasana romantis. Lagu November With Love milik U-Know DBSK yang mengalun begitu lembut di antara gemersik daun dan gemercik air juga berhasil menambah pekat kegelisahan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Yunho, menapaki batuan di sela-sela hamparan rumput.

"Di sini ayam panggangnya enak," kata Yunho setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ooooh," Jaejoong cuma bisa ber-oh. Dia tak yakin sanggup menelan seenak apa pun makanan yang ada. Masalahnya, mereka akan membahas "makalah" bagaimana mereka telah jatuh cinta dan akhirnya pacaran. Padahal itu cuma pura-pura, sementara jauh di dalam hati dan mimpi Jaejoong, dia ingin kebalikannya!

Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Ayam panggang yang menggiurkan. Berwarna cokelat dengan lelehan lemak dan mentega. Baunya juga benar-benar harum.

"Kau mau apanya, Jae?" tanyaYunho sambil menarik ayam panggang itu ke depannya.

"Kakinya saja deh, Yun. Sepertinya aku ingin menyepak orang!"

Yunho kontan tertawa. "Jangan terlalu canggung begitu.." tegurnya halus.

Jaejoong langsung tersentak. Ya Tuhan! Memang kelihatan ya? Buru-buru namja cantik itu mencari alasan.

"Itu karena kau tidak berada dalam posisiku, Jung Yunho.. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika harus dituduh macam-macam eoh!"

Kesibukan Yunho memotong-motong ayam langsung terhenti. Dipandangnya Jaejoong dengan sorot minta maaf.

"Jaejoong ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku terlalu bodoh waktu itu, tidak bisa langsung menyadari kalau kau dibawa ke rumah Karam. Tapi aku janji, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang!"

Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Untung saja, Yunho salah sangka.

"Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku.." Yunho meletakkan satu potong ayam di piring Jaejoong. "Itu adalah bagian yang paling besar."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Kita mulai sekarang ya?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk tanpa suara karena mulai sibuk makan.

"Hmmm..." Jaejoong membuka buku di tangannya dan langsung kebingungan. Kenapa ini sih bagian pertamanya? keluhnya dalam hati.

"Begini, Yunho yah.." katanya. Belum apa-apa sudah mulai gugup.

"Kalau misalnya... Kau ditanya... emmm... siapa yang... yang..." Jaejoong tergagap, wajahnya merona merah. Ini memang pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif. Tapi Yunho tetap santai, mengunyah ayam panggangnya tanpa merasa kasihan melihat wajah kepiting rebus di depannya.

"Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, begitu?" tanya Yunho.

"Emmm... iya."

"Ya jelas aku lah, Jaejoongie... Masa kau, yang benar saja?!"

"Begitu ya?" Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Untung deh. Dia kira Yunho akan mempersilahkannya naksir duluan.

"Jadi begini, Jae..." Yunho berhenti makan, lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, makanya aku memilih duduk sebangku di sebelahmu. Dan kalau mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, bilang saja kau tidak tahu."

"Oh, itu sih jelas!" kata Jaejoong seketika. Memang begitu cerita yang sudah dia karang.

"Terus apa lagi?" Yunho melanjutkan makannya.

"Terus kita mulai pacaran sebelum ulang tahunnya BoA, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

"Teruuus..." Jaejoong menarik napas panjang. Ini bagian yang paling membuatnya pusing. Berjam-jam mencari inspirasi, tetapi tetap tidak dapat juga. Apalagi Jaejoong belum pernah punya pacar, jadi tidak punya bahan referensi.

"Pas aku dibawa BoA waktu itu, dia bertanya... Kau menyatakannya bagaimana?" muka Jaejoong menjadi merah lagi.

"Menyatakan bagaimana?" Yunho menatap namja di depannya sekilas. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong polos. Doe eyesnya mengerjap lucu

Yunho tertawa. "Kau maunya bagaimana, eum?" pancing pemuda tmapan itu iseng.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku maunya... ya tidak perlu ada pernyataan lagi! End! Tamat!" jawabnya mendadak jengkel.

Yunho cuma tersenyum, tetap tenang. "Oke... Mian Kalau ini biar menjadi bagianku. Kau menyukai sunset?"

"Tergantung. Tapi di Seoul mana ada momen sunset yang bagus."

"Bukan itu point-nya, Jaejoongie.. Kau tahu, aku suka berburu sunset. Yang paling bagus yang aku abadikan di Pantai pulau Jeju. Jadi begitu saja. Katakan pada BoA, itu yang aku kasih padamu ketika aku menyatakan perasaan. Foto sunset di pulau Jeju. Ukaran 4R."

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut. "Apa tidak terlalu aneh, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Bunga, cokelat, apalagi kartu itu sudah biasa, Jae... Memang dulu kekasihmu memberi apa?"

Deg! Jaejoong tersentak. Aishhhh si Jung sipit ini...!

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Ya sudah. Kembali ke permasalahan. Katakan saja seperti itu pada BoA, atau siapa saja yang bertanya. Besok aku bawakan fotonya. Kau kan tau BoA orangnya nekat. Kalau dia bertanya, 'kenapa aneh? Kenapa harus foto?'. Bilang saja aku berjanji mengajakmu ke sana kalau nanti kita menikah!"

WHAT?!

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

**Berusaha Update kilat :) kkkkkk...**

**Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!

**Title: OUR GAME**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Editor: BananaMin YCTY**

**Story line: Esti Kinasih**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance, School life!**

**Warn: YAOI! BL, Boys X Boys**

**.**

**©Fairish, novel by Esti Kinasih - 2004**

**.**

**A/N**: Fanfic ini adalah bentuk re-make, re-edit, dari novel Fairish karya sang penulis senior Esti Kinasih. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan kagum editor kepada penulis asli, editor mencantumkan nama beliau sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita. Adapun pengubahan tokoh, tempat, latar, penambahan serta pengurangan kalimat dalam cerita,

semata-semata editorr gunakan sebagai bentuk penyesuaian cerita rombakan.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Mohon maaf jika ada sebagian readers yang tidak menyukai ff hasil olahan dari novel. ^^)/ gampangnya, DLDR aja. Okay, thank you :)

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang giliran Junsu yang ketiban sial. Sahabat Jaejoong yang memang dikenal dekat dengan si cantik bermata doe itu mempunyai bisnis snack dan aneka jajanan makanan ringan yang sudah teresohor di seantreo sekolah.

"IGE MWOYA!?" seru Junsu. Dia terpana saat BoA mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak boleh lagi menaruh dagangan di kantin dan koperasi.

"Kau jangan bercanda?!" lengking suara dolpin itu.

"Siapa bilang ini bercanda?" balas BoA ketus.

"Terus, kenapa aku yang kena imbasnya? Please deh nona Kwon... Yang pacaran sama Yunho kan Joongie."

"Tapi kan kau sahabatnya Jaejoong!"

"Meski aku memang sahabat Jae hyung, memangnya si Yunho itu pacarku juga? Yang benar saja!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas, ini serius!"

"Terus aku harus bilang apa sama eomma? Yah! kalian jangan tega dong.."

"Oh! Kau tidak perlu bilang pada eomma-mu Junsu yah, kau hanya perlu bilang pada Jaejoong!" tandas Boa enteng, lalu berbalik pergi.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan kekonyolan ini. Tapi dia juga tahu, ini bukan main-main. Dan benar saja. Ketika dia bertanya pada Kang ahjumma yang mengelola koperasi, Kang ahjumma bilang dia sudah tidak bisa menjual jajanannya di situ lagi mulai besok!

Gila, kan? Junsu tidak mau bertanya ke kantin. Kalau koperasi yang di bawah kendali sekolah saja bisa diacak-acak, meskipun Junsu yakin pihak sekolah pasti tidak tahu-menahu soal ini, apalagi kantin.

Terpaksa dia harus memberitahu Jaejoong!

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, namja manis pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu langsung ke sana ke mari mencari sahabatnya, diiringi tatapan puas para antek-antek BoA yang memang bertebaran di sana-sini. Mereka puas karena ternyata awal ancaman mereka berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka kehendaki.

Setengah mati Junsu mencari Jaejoong. Memeriksa setiap sudut kompleks sekolah yang sangat luas. Sejak Jaejoong punya pacar, mereka jarang bersama-sama lagi. Jarang banget malah, karena Yunho melekat seperti lintah! AISH!

Akhirnya Junsu menarik napas lega. Setelah kedua kakinya nyaris pegal linu, pasangan yang nyaris tak terpisahkan itu dia temukan juga di lab biologi.

"Jae hyung!" panggil Junsu sambil bergegas masuk.

Jaejoong menoleh, juga Yunho serta beberapa teman Yunho yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu hyung, penting!" Junsu menyambar tangan Jaejoong lalu menariknya keluar.

"Sebentar ya Jung Yunho," kata Junsu pada Yunho dengan sedikit ketus. "Aku pinjam sahabatku dulu sebentar!" Sengaja Junsu bilang 'sahabatku', agar Yunho sadar bahwa dia sudah merampas satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya.

"Ada apa Su?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka sudah di luar lab.

"Aku sudah tidak boleh menaruh jajanan lagi. Tidak di kantin, tidak di koperasi."

Doe eyes Jaejoong melebar. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?"

"Ya karena kau pacaran dengan Yunho!"

"Huh?" Jaejoong terperangah. "Apa maksudmu Suie.. Aku tidak mengerti?"

Junsu mendesah kesal. "Hyung pikir aku mengerti? Tapi mereka bilang begitu!"

"Mereka siapa? BoA, Karam, dengan yang lainnya itu?" alis Jaejoong mengkerut bingung.

Dan Junsu mengangguk "Siapa lagi memangnya kalau bukan mereka?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Bingung sekaligus tidak menyangka. "Bagaimana kalau kita abaikan saja?"

"Diabaikan bagaimana hyung, terus aku harus bilang apa sama eomma?" gerung Junsu tidak setuju. Lumba-lumba berpantat montok itu tidak siap jika harus menerima wajah kecewa Mrs Kim.

Jaejoong diam lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa bisa pada tega seperti itu. Dasar orang kaya gelap mata. Begitu pikirnya.

"Mulai kapan Su?"

"Besok."

"Besok?!" Jaejoong terpekik. "Gila!" bibir chery-nya komat-kamit mengeluarkan rutukan.

"Kalau bukan gila, aku tidak mungkin mengadu padamu Jaejoong hyung?" Junsu mendesah kesal.

"Kau tenang saja Su, aku akan bilang pada Yunho.."

Junsu langsung melirik ke dalam lab dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Kau tidak bisa ya hyung, sedetik saja tidak menempel pada namja bermata sipit itu?"

"Bukan aku yang menempel, Suie! Tapi dia!" Jaejoong langsung protes keras.

"Eu kyang kyang..."  
>Junsu tertawa melihat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah lah. Aku mencarimu hanya untuk bilang seperti itu. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu hyung.."<p>

"Suie.. Mianhae...?" jemari Jaejoong yang terkesan lentik untuk ukuran namja itu menggenggam tangan Junsu sesaat sebelum sahabatnya pergi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia, Junsu menjadi ikut tertimpa masalah.

"Gwenchana... Hyung, ini bukan salahmu. Memang dasar mereka saja yang keterlaluan."

Setelah Junsu pergi, Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi, karena dia tahu persis besarnya peranan jajanan itu bagi keluarga Junsu.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba suara Yunho mengagetkannya. Dan ternyata namja si biang kerok dari masalah itu sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Oh, itu... Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang dulu. "Yunho yah... Junsu.."

"Kenapa dengan Junsu?"

"Dia sudah tidak boleh menaruh jajanan lagi di kantin dan koperasi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita!"

"APA?!" Yunho terperangah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bingung, khawatir, dan cemas dengan gagasan yang Yunho katakan. Tapi dia takut bertanya, apalagi memberi usul. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat namja berbibir seksi itu melarang dirinya untuk menemui BoA cs melainkan justru Yunho sendiri lah yang akan menghadapi mereka.

"Masuk!" seru BoA dengan suara berwibawa. Pintu terbuka. Tapi yang muncul bukan Jaejoong, melainkan... Jung Yunho!

Seketika ruangan berubah senyap begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. BoA dan Karam menjadi tegang dan saling adu pandang saat tubuh jangkung Yunho melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan sepasang mata sipitnya menyapu seisi ruangan. Menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Di mana aku harus duduk?" tanya Yunho.

"Emmmm... Em.. terserah Yun! Terserah kau mau duduk di mana saja boleh.." jawab BoA gugup.

Yunho menarik satu kursi tepat di hadapan nona Kwon itu, lalu duduk diam. Menunggu.

Ketenangannya, juga sepasang mata musangnya yang menyorot tajam, membuat mereka yang tadinya telah siap dengan daftar panjang berisi pertanyaan untuk Jaejoong, kontan menjadi ciut saat hendak buka mulut.

Yunho berdecak kesal. "Jadi kalian menyuruh aku datang cuma untuk duduk diam begini?"

"Kita menyuruh Jaejoong yang datang kok, Yun..." jawab Karam hati-hati.

"Dia sudah aku antar pulang!" tandas Yunho.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, menjulangkan tubuh jangkungnya, dan melangkah mendekati Karam dan BoA yang duduk berdekatan.

Kemudian Yunho menatap mereka satu per satu dengan jeda beberapa detik namun sanggup membuat keberanian mereka seketika menguap, nyaris tanpa sisa.

"Dengar! Ini pertama kalinya aku buka suara, dan tidak akan ada yang kedua kali!" Yunho mendekat, membuat keduanya merasa semakin gentar.

"Aku sendiri lah yang mengejar Jaejoong! Aku yang tetap ngotot, memaksa dia untuk duduk semeja meskipun dia sudah bilang itu kursinya Hyunjoong!"

BoA dan Karam langsung gelagapan. "Jadi kalian semua salah jika selalu menyalahkan Jaejoong. Seharusnya kalian semua meminta penjelasan padaku. Meskipun sebenarnya itu hak-ku sendiri, hak Jaejoong, hak kami berdua untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa! Jelas!"

Yang lain rata-rata takut saat hendak jawab. Tapi Karam dan BoA, yang sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan uang banyak, jelas tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya!

"Memang apanya Jaejoong sih Yun yang bikin kau tertarik?" tanya BoA, saking tidak bisa menahan rasa irinya.

Seketika mata tajam Yunho menyambarnya. "Apa harus aku jawab eoh?"

"Yaaah...," BoA kelihatan agak malu, "Iya, kami ingin tahu."

Yunho menatap lurus ke arah BoA. Beberapa detik dia tetap seperti itu. Diam dan menatap BoA tajam. Membuat suasana jadi mencekam.

"Karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyukaiku!" tiba-tiba Yunho berkata. Membuat kawanan BoA kontan terbengong.

"Hah...? maksudnya?" kali ini Karam yang bertanya. Dia menatap Yunho dengan tampang bodoh saking bingungnya.

"Maksudnya..." Yunho langsung beralih menatap Karam yang duduk di sebelah BoA.

"Yang menarik dari Jaejoong adalah... karena dia sangat cuek padaku!"

Mereka saling pandang. Tak menyangka sama sekali dengan jawaban Yunho tersebut, karena mereka sudah amat yakin bahwa jawaban Yunho pasti menyangkut soal fisik. Habis apa lagi? Ketertarikan pertama kan selalu dari situ awalnya. Baru setelah itu muncul alasan-alasan klise seperti Jaejoog itu... Baiklah, perhatianlah, sabarlah, pengertianlah.

Makanya mereka sudah siap dengan seribu celaan. Jaejoong itu kan dari keluarga pas-pasan, dari keluarga miskin. Makanya meski wajahnya cantik, Jaejoong berbadan kurus, soalnya menurut BoA, Jaejoong itu kurang gizi.

Kalau ada pesta Jaejoong tidak mau ikutan karena memang tidak levelnya. Bajunya juga jarang yang mengikuti mode. Malah terkesan culun. Dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain! Semuanya sudah siap dilontarkan karena dari semula mereka sudah yakin, Yunho pasti menyukai Jaejoong dari segi fisik. Akan tetapi mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau jawaban Yunho ternyata melenceng jauh.

"Jaejoong memang cuek kok, Yun. Bukan padamu saja. Yang lain juga begitu."

"Itu urusan yang lain. Kalo aku tidak bisa!"

"Jaejoong cuek padamu, berarti dia tidak menyukaimu Yunho yah," Karam tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu!"

"Atau... Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya BoA, agak-agak salah tingkah.

Tatapan tajam Yunho kembali ke arah BoA.

"Jelas! Apa aku harus mencium Jaejoong di depan kalian semua?"

Wajah-wajah di hadapan pemuda Jung itu jadi memerah. Buset deh! Keluh BoA dalam hati. Horror banget nih namja!

"Berarti... Kau yang maksa Jaejoong untuk menjadi pacarmu. Begitu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum. "Betul. Tepat sekali!"

Yunho telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan sekarang mereka sadar, usaha mereka sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada gunanya, karena ternyata yang terjadi tidak seperti yang mereka duga.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, hari saat Yunho mengakui sekaligus menegaskan bahwa dialah yang mengejar Jaejoong serta memaksanya duduk semeja dan bukan sebaliknya, BoA cs menjadi pasrah dan terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong memang sedang menjadi kesayangan Dewi Fortuna.

Akan tetapi, Jaejoong mulai menyadari satu hal. Begitu tidak ada lagi wajah-wajah iri, begitu tidak ada lagi mata-mata yang menatapnya sinis, begitu tidak ada lagi mulut-mulut yang kasak-kusuk, dia menjadi tak punya tempat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, semua itu justru meringankan bebannya karena tidak ada peran yang harus dia jalankan.

Tapi ternyata, membunuh perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang yang selalu ada bersama kita sangatlah berat!

Di saat yang sama, Jaejoong harus melindungi Yunho dengan segala cara. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kedekatan mereka dan ekspresi kasih sayang yang mereka perlihatkan satu sama lain ternyata cuma pertunjukan opera sabun yang suatu saat nanti akan berakhir!

Yang membuat Jaejoong semakin jatuh-bangun dan memaksa hatinya untuk lebih rasional adalah Yunho tidak mau menjelaskan rencana-rencananya. Jadi sebenarnya bukan cuma orang lain yang terkejut, Jaejoong juga terkejut dengan semua kelakuan Yunho.

Hari-harinya begitu penuh kejutan. Jaejoong tidak tahu dan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menyambutnya esok hari. Yunho bisa tiba-tiba saja meletakan sekotak cokelat di hadapan Jaejoong tanpa bilang apa-apa sebelumnya. Sepotong blackforest dengan stroberi merah di atasnya bisa ada di meja Kim cantik itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. Boneka gajah berwarna pink yang lucu sudah ada di tempat duduk Jaejoong tanpa ada yang tahu kapan boneka itu diletakkan.

Tapi yang paling membuat para yeoja sekelas iri adalah saat Yunho meninggalkan setangkai mawar putih di atas meja Jaejoong, soalnya saat itu Yunho harus ikut lomba fotografi tingkat sekolah, dan dengan gamblang Yunho meminta Shindong untuk menjaga pacar tersayangnya itu dengan pesan:

"Jaejoong harus diantar sampai di depan rumah ya, Shindongie... Dan tidak boleh lecet sedikit pun!"

Sementara yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong hanya terpaku, hampir mati berdiri karena malu. Jaejoong membayangkan lagi kemesraannya bersama Yunho. Bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda sipit itu, menyambut setiap uluran tangannya, larut dalam setiap dekap dan peluknya, dan sejuta adegan yang semakin membuatnya bermimpi indah setiap malam.

Namun semua itu, segala perhatian, sejuta senyum dan tatap pandang, menghilang dalam waktu bersamaan! Begitu ia meninggalkan gerbang besi sekolah, begitu semua mata yang menatap iri itu tak lagi terfokus memandang, segalanya menghilang! Yang tertinggal hanyalah sosok dingin dan diam Yunho yang sebenarnya. Yunho yang bicara hanya satu-dua kata, dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan sepasang mata sipit yang bukan jendela jiwa!

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa cerita tentang malam minggu itu benar-benar cuma hasil karangannya. Tanpa ada kenyataan satu kali pun! Pasti juga tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa setiap malam minggu Jaejoong hanya sendirian di rumah. Ya mengarang cerita-cerita itu. Baru senin paginya, ketika Yunho menjemputnya, Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho supaya pemuda itu memberikan jawaban yang sama jikalau diinterogasi BoA cs.

Jadi apa yang dialami semua temannya -malam mingguan bersama pacar- sebenarnya juga dialami Jaejoong walaupun dalam khayal. Namun Jaejoong lebih parah. Mereka-mereka masih bisa berdua bersama sang pacar. Marah kalau sudah kesal. Pergi kalau sudah jenuh atau bosan. Tapi Jaejoong?

Jaejoong terpaksa bersabar. Terpaksa pasrah. Dan terpaksa ikhlas menjalani. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada duduk satu mobil bersama orang gagu! Yunho itu tega, dia bisa tidak berbicara sama sekali di mobil. Meskipun mereka terpaksa berjam-jam duduk berdua karena jalanan macet. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri bingung mau mengajaknya berbicara soal apa?

Yunho tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya, apa nama kota kelahirannya sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul, apa hobinya, atau apa sajalah yang sedikit bisa memberikan informasi seperti apa sih latar belakang pemuda bermarga Jung yang selalu mengekor di sebelahnya itu. Kadang Jaejoong takjub sendiri. Ajaib banget, ternyata dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho.

Satu-satunya yang dia tahu tentang pemuda irit bicara tersebut hanya kecelakaan itu. Bahwa mantan kekasihnya, Han Youngwoong terlempar hampir seratus meter. Sempat koma sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Cuma itu! Dan itu jelas tidak bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari datang, diam, dan hilang. Lewat satu demi satu. Setiap melambung di awang-awang pada malam hari, dibelai mimpi indah yang rasanya seperti kenyataan namun dihempas tanpa ampun begitu mata terbuka, akhirnya kesadaran itu datang.<p>

Akan ada hari akhir untuk semua ini. Hari saat Yunho hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lebih. Lalu pemuda itu akan pergi.

Jadi, daripada terpuruk di hari itu nanti, lebih baik dipersiapkan sejak dini. Yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah, menegaskan pada diri sendiri bahwa ini cuma sandiwara. Caranya? Ya tempelkan satu kata itu di depan mata!

Dan itulah yang segera dilakukan Jaejoong. Kata "SANDIWARA" kini tertempel di atas meja belajarnya, dengan ukuran huruf sebesar gajah!

Tapi lumayan, ada hasilnya!

Bayangan saat Yunho merangkulnya, menggandengnya, mengajak makan berdua, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bercanda, tertawa, dan semua hal indah yang dilakukan hanya apabila mereka ada di depan banyak mata, sekarang tidak lagi membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Karena satu kata itu, "SANDIWARA", muncul jelas-jelas di monitor otaknya, memberikan kesadaran bahwa Yunho melakukannya pasti juga tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

Dan itu semua telah banyak membantu Jaejoong melupakan Yunho. Sukses!

Akhirnya tibalah Jaejoong di hari itu. Hari di saat matanya betul-betul jernih. Hari di saat perasaannya benar-benar netral. Hari di saat tidak ada lagi mimpi-mimpi di kepala. Hari di saat hatinya tidak lagi tumbuh bunga. Hari di saat ia bisa mengimbangi sandiwara itu tanpa beban. Di hari-hari kemudian, sandiwara itu bahkan jadi terasa menyenangkan. Selalu bisa meninggalkan tawa juga kelakar.

Dan setiap sabtu malam, atau keesokan harinya seharian, kalau tidak ada acara keluar, dengan enjoy Jaejoong melewatkan waktu dengan mengarang cerita baru untuk disiarkan di sekolah, di depan wajah-wajah yang selalu punya segudang perhatian, untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang date time mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Perlahan, ada yang berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa Yunho sadari.<p>

Berjalan bersama Jaejoong, larut dalam tawa dan semua kelakarnya, limbung dalam senyum dan tatap mata. Bahkan saat jari-jari si cantik bermata bulat meraihnya, satu hal yang kerap terjadi sejak semula, dan satu bisikan kecil di telinga... sesuatu di dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang Yunho duga.

Dan di saat Yunho semakin jatuh-bangun untuk tetap ada dalam skenario yang telah mereka tata, Jaejoong malah semakin wajar dan menjalani perannya apa adanya.

Hampir putus asa, lalu dia teriakkan cintanya ke udara, tapi ternyata... menguap sia-sia!

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, ada di dekatnya, hampir selalu bersamanya, tapi telah menjelma, menjadi apa yang pernah dia minta: angin!

Dan dia terlambat menyadari. Saat melihatnya dengan hati, dan bukan dengan kepentingan sendiri, baru dia sadar... Jaejoong telah ada di seberang lautan!

Dan prahara itu benar-benar datang. Menggulung bentang cakrawala, memudarkan bianglala, menarik fajar, dan di kejauhan, bergerak perlahan...bayang-bayang malam! Dan di sinilah dia sekarang... terseok menghalangi..

Ada yang perlahan berubah. Cinta yang muncul dalam diam dan tumbuh dalam keheningan. Yang datang bahkan tanpa dia sadari. Terlalu pelan kesadaran itu datang. Dan saat mata hati terbuka, dia sudah jadi gumpalan!

* * *

><p>SIALAN! rutuk Yunho. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Resah dan bingung sendiri. Dia pernah mengenal lebih dari tiga lusin perempuan manis, juga lelaki cantik. Dari cuma yang sekedar manis sampai yang luar biasa manis, dari yang agak cantik, sampai yang sangat cantik.<p>

Salah satunya Han Youngwoong. Dan dibanding namja cantik blasteran Jepang-Korea itu, Jaejoong ini sedikit susah untuk bisa disejajarkan. Youngwoong bukan cuma menyandang nama belakang ayahnya, Takizawa. Tapi juga rambut segelap malam, kulit seputih kapas, serta garis muka khas pemuda negeri sakura.

Tapi dulu Yunho tak pernah seemosional ini. Padahal dulu dia yang mengejar Youngwoong dengan segala cara. Dia juga begitu bangga bisa menggandeng namja cantik itu. Tapi toh tak banyak waktu yang bersedia dia lewatkan untuk mengenang-ngenang seperti ini setelah pertemuan mereka. Semuanya lewat begitu saja.

Sementara si cuek Jaejoong itu bukan saja berhasil membuatnya mengenang lagi waktu yang baru saja mereka lalui, tapi juga berharap itu tak lekang ditelan esok hari! Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali dia jadi hobi menatap bintang begini... Membayangkan kejadian bersama si cantik Kim itu.

"Ini sangat tajam, dan aku tidak bohong" ucap Jaejoong waktu itu di kelas saat istirahat.

Alis Yunho terangkat. Menatap menjepit kertas yang dipegang si pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. "Terus?"

"Terus..." Jaejoong merapatkan diri, mengapit lengan Yunho, menengadahkan kepala, dan mendekatkan bibirnya. "Kau lihat ada garisnya, kan. Jung Yunho?!" bisiknya.

Yunho mengangguk, mulai tidak bisa menahan senyum. Di depan mereka ada sepotong puding. Dan memang ada dua garis tipis yang membagi puding itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Itu dikasih Junsu hanya untukku. Dan sebenarnya juga ingin aku makan sendiri. Tapi daripada nanti muncul omongan yang tidak-tidak, terpaksa aku rela membaginya denganmu. Ingat ya...ter-pak-sa! Jadi, kalau kau memakannya lewat dari garis sedikiiit saja..."

Pelukan Jaejoong di lengan Yunho semakin kuat karena Ahra lewat dan menatap mereka dengan sinis, "terpaksa ini mesti diuji coba!" Jaejoong mengacungkan penjepit kertas di depan hidung bangir Yunho. "Paham?"

"Paham!" Yunho mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagus!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Makannya pakai apa nih?"

"Aku sih pakai mulut."

"Bukan ituuuu, Joongieeeeeee!" Dijitaknya si namja bermata doe itu dengan gemas. "Ini diambil begitu saja pakai tangan?"

"Tadi sih dikasih sendok plastik sama Junsu. Tapi kok sekarang tidak ada?"

"Jadi?"

Jaejoong ikut bingung. "Pakai apa ya?"

"Ini tadi bikin garisnya pakai apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Bibir chery di depannya meringis lucu. "Penggaris sama jangka."

"Apa!? Kan kotor!"

"Alaaah, paling juga diare!" jawab Jaejoong enteng. "Malah kebetulan kan, kita bisa pulang cepat!"

"Dasar!"

Yunho juga pernah hampir salah tingkah saat suatu hari Jaejoong menyuapkan potongan kue cokelat yang dibawanya dari rumah, begitu mesra di depan banyak mata, kemudian berbisik lirih di kupingnya.

"Yunho yah, kau tahu kenapa aku harus menyuapimu? Soalnya kalau tidak begini, kau pasti akan menghabiskannya lagi seperti waktu itu!"

Tawa Yunho hampir pecah, dan akibatnya, dia tersedak. Dengan lembut Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggungnya setelah mengangsurkan minum yang juga dibawanya dari rumah.

"Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan. Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau tidak usah makan lagi ya? Tersedak satu kali tidak apa-apa. Lebih dari itu bisa sama rumah sakit urusannya." Sambil meringis lebar-lebar, Jaejoong melahap kuenya tanpa sisa.

Itulah Jaejoong. Seperti itulah si namja cantik itu menurut Yunho. Lucu dan menyenangkan. Yunho memilih Jaejoong karena hanya sepasang doe eyes itulah yang langsung menolaknya di tatapan pertama. Yunho yakin, perasaannya tidak akan berubah, dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu. Tapi kenyataan kemudian berbicara lain. Jaejoong memberinya tawa dari hari ke hari. Dan tawa adalah jalan lapang menuju hati.

Kini Yunho sadar, warna hatinya mulai berubah! Mengimbangi semua sandiwara dan kepura-puraan ternyata mulai butuh konsentrasi. Menerima genggaman dan rangkulan Jaejoong juga butuh kesadaran.

Sintingnya lagi, sekarang jantungnya jadi gampang deg-degan kalau tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya, bersandar di pundaknya, dan banyak macam ulah lagi. Meskipun itu dilakukan kalau Jaejoong sedang jengkel karena terus dipelototin BoA cs.

"Biar mereka pada nightmare nanti malam! Pasti mereka mimpi ingin mencekik atau menendang pantatku. Hahahaha... Tapi biar saja. Cuma mimpi ini. Pokoknya mereka akan Kim Jaejoong buat..." suara Jaejoong merubah menjadi desahan, mirip orang yang lagi baca puisi roman, "mati merana karena kejamnya cinta... Ooooh..." kemudian Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Yah Yunho yah, kau setuju tidak?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk sambil, lagi-lagi, menahan tawa. Dia tidak bisa menolak, karena pernah sekali dia tolak dan Jaejoong langsung melotot.

"Aish Jung Yunho pabbo! Kau itu sudah aku bela-belain, bisa-bisanya kau bilang tidak setuju!"

Dan yang lebih membuat Yunho tercengang, ternyata dia bisa benar-benar cemas ketika suatu saat didapatinya Jaejoong duduk diam di bangkunya. Lesu dan sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit," Jaejoong menjawab lirih, membuat Yunho semakin khawatir.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah barusan. Belum bereaksi mungkin."

"Obat apa yang kau minum?"

Sepasang doe eyes itu lalu menatapnya kesal. "Obat cacing!" jawab Jaejoong judes. "Ya obat sakit kepalaaa lah, Jung Yunhooooooo! Orang yang sakit kepalanya. Dasar pabboooooo!"

Waktu itu ingin rasanya Yunho mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong saking gemasnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela napas panjang, heran kenapa dia jadi menyukai kebersamaan ini. Dan jadi berharap lebih. Yang jadi masalah, di saat dia mulai gelisah begini, Jaejoong malah semakin enjoy, rileks, dan asyik sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Praha itu telah datang.

Ada anak baru lagi. Murid laki-laki juga. Di kelas sebelah. Namanya Shim Changmin. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan Yunho.

Changmin itu ramah, periang, murah senyum, dan kocak pula. Mungkin karena itu, posisi Yunho tak tergeser. Orang memang lebih suka dengan sesuatu yang misterius. Tapi herannya, dan ini yang sekali lagi membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah terutama murid yeojanya bingung, heran dan tidak mengerti adalah karena Changmin langsung terpesona begitu pertama kali melihat Jaejoong!

Dan dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan terbuka itu, jelas saja berita itu langsung tersebar tanpa bisa direm.

Waktu itu Jaejoong sedang berjalan di luar kelas. Sendirian. Tanpa peduli suasana kelas yang lagi ramai, Changmin berseru keras, "Eh, siapa itu? Itu tu, yang cantik dan matanya bulat!"

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Changmin sudah berteriak lebih dulu, "YA! NAMJA CANTIK BERMATA BULAT! KAU MANIS SEKALI SIHH!"

Mata-mata di sekitarnya langsung jadi lebar. Jaejoong sendiri berusaha masa bodo. Soalnya para namja cantik di sekolahan ini yang bermata bulat bukan cuma dia. Jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu percaya diri.

"Dia sudah punya namjachingu lho, Min.." kata Tiffany.

"Oh ya?" Changmin kelihatan terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. Dan ketidakpedulian itu ternyata benar-benar dia buktikan! Di mana saja dan kapan saja, salam spesialnya bertebaran, hanya untuk Jaejoong seorang!

Jaejoong sendiri sampai hampir histeris. "YAH! Kau bisa tidak sih jangan menggangguku!?" teriaknya setengah putus asa.

Seperti biasa, Changmin memasang tampang polosnya. "Wah, tidak bisa, Jaejoogieeee. Jangan suka cemberut begitu dong. Sayang, kan? Soalnya senyum Jaejoogie itu manissssssssss sekali!"

"Aish! Terserah!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil balik badan dan buru-buru pergi. Tapi Changmin membuntutinya sambil tertawa geli.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, kemudian mempercepat langkah, malah hampir berlari. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Changmin yang langkah kakinya dua kali lebih panjang. Tanpa kesulitan, dia masih tetap bisa mengekor.

"Jaejoongie... Baby... Mau tidak kau jadi pacarnya Minnie?" Seketika langkah Jaejoong yang sudah seperti lomba jalan cepat, kini berhenti. Ia berbalik, lalu memelototi Changmin tajam-tajam. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap melontarkan semua kejengkelan. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar, Changmin sengaja memancing reaksinya.

Akhirnya, sambil berkata, "Sabaaaar! Sabar! Sabar sabar!" Jaejoong balik badan terus kabur terbirit-birit.

Saat itu barulah Changmin berhenti membuntuti. Dia menatap Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa file catatan hasil rapat ekskul musiknya, ketika tiba-tiba Changmin menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie baby... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, sudah lama sebenarnya, tapi aku baru ingat sekarang. Katanya kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi apalagi salam pembuka.

Jaejoong cuek, tapi bibirnya langsung mempout. Dan seperti biasa, pemuda jangkung itu tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan kalimatnya tanpa pusing dengan ekspresi kesal di depannya.

"Aku bersedia lho jadi pacar kedua. Pacar gelap juga tidak apa-apa deh. Jadi, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo kita pacaran. Yang penting kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng, makan di kantin bareng, mengerjakan tugas bareng, jalan-jalan bareng. Gimana? Mau, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

"YAH! APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" bentak Jaejoong. Padahal semalam dia sudah bertekad. Mulai besok dia akan tabah, sabar, cuek, dan masa bodo amat terhadap kelakuan Changmin ini. Tapi ternyata begitu berhadapan langsung, lagi-lagi dia langsung emosi. Lupa sama tekadnya semalam.

"Biarpun jadi pacar gelap, kalo kau ngomongnya sambil teriak begitu, semua orang jadi pada tau!"

"Oh!" seketika Changmin langsung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menyeringai ke arah orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang memperhatikan sambil senyum-senyum.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, kalo aku itu pacar gelap-nya Jaejoong!" serunya ke seisi ruangan.

Semuanya kontan ketawa geli dan menjawab kompak, "Oke deeeh!"

Changmin menyeringai lagi, lalu berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Apa pacarmu itu lebih baik daripada aku?" tanyanya percaya diri akut.

"Asal kau tau Jaejoongie, di sekolah yang dulu, aku tuh lelaki idaman! Soalnya aku itu lembut, sabar, perhatian, penyayang, setia pula! Terus aku juga orangnya pengertian, lembut... eh tadi lembut udah ya?" Serius banget Changmin menyebutkan sifat-sifat baiknya. Mirip salesman perabotan dapur. Tidak peduli tangan di depannya sudah gatal ingin mencakar.

"Shim Changmin!" desis Jaejoong pelan. Sebenarnya ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras-keras, tapi sayangnya di situ banyak orang. "Jangan sampai aku harus bilang ke..."

"Yunho?" potong Changmin santai. "Bilang saja sana cepat! Aku tunggu di sini!"

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya sambil menatap Changmin. Raut tenang di wajah pemuda jangkung itu membuat Jaejoong tahu, ancamannya tidak akan mempan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tadinya merasa lega karena bisa ke mana-mana sendirian, tidak harus selalu berdua bersama Yunho setiap menit, setiap detik, akhirnya harus ikhlas melepaskan kebebasannya yang baru dirasakan belum lama itu. Soalnya Changmin selalu muncul setiap saat dan hampir di semua tempat. Tidak bisa diduga dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Ada saat ketika Changmin menghadangnya di ujung tangga dan tidak mau memberi jalan.

"Bilang dulu, 'Hai, Changminnie,' baru boleh lewat."

Jaejoong melotot tapi terpaksa nurut. "Hai!" katanya ketus.

"Aduh! Kok judes banget sih? Yang manis dong. Yang lembut... Joongie..."

"Aaaaah, awas! Aku buru-buru bodoh!" jerit Jajejoong tertahan. Tidak berani keras-keras, takut jadi perhatian.

"Makanya cepat bilang, biar bisa cepat lewat."

Jajejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mati-matian menahan sabar. "Haaaai... Changmin!"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua bola matanya melirik ke atas, menimbang-nimbang. Lalu dia geleng kepala. "Kurang! Masih kedengaran judes."

"Aisssssshhhh! Terserah!" Jaejoong buru-buru berjalan, tapi Changmin lebih cepat lagi. Ia menggeser badannya dan menghalangi Kim cantik itu.

Dan itulah kali pertama Jaejoong menuruti perintah Changmin. Terpaksa diucapkannya "Hai, Changminnie" dengan intonasi sesuai permintaan si jangkung itu.

Tapi yang paling membuat Jaejoong malu, adalah saat dia sedang diskusi bersama Heechul dan Gunhee di perpustakaan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Changmin menyanyi dari luar seperti orang kesetanan.

**Jeje Jeje **baby baby baby

**Jeje Jeje **baby baby baby

O neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eobseo

Saranghae ppajyeosseo sujubeun geol

**Jeje Jeje **baby baby baby

**Jeje Jeje **baby baby baby

Suara itu melingking gila-gilaan. Semua yang di dalam sampai terlonjak kaget, kemudian tertawa geli. Itu adalah lagu Gee girband SNSD yang liriknya diubah secara sembarangan oleh Changmin.

"Jaejoong ah, penggemarmu tuh! Samperin sana!" kata Heechul yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Daripada nanti satu kaset dia nyanyikan semua. Kalo suaranya oke sih tidak apa-apa. Lah orang dia nyanyinya sambil menjerit-jerit begitu.." sambung Gunhee.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengelus dada sambil mengucap, "Sabaaar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar!"

Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengomel, "Aku bunuh juga tuh orang!"

Si cantik itu pun keluar sambil mengamuk. "HEH!" bentaknya pada Changmin yang masih sibuk bernyanyi. Sekarang namja jangkung itu malah sambil nge-dance. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PABBO!?"

"Ya nyanyi. Memang kedengarannya dari dalam bagaimana?" seperti biasa, Changmin memasang tampang pura-pura bodohnya.

Jaejoong sudah tidak mau memperpanjang lagi. Buru-buru ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi rupanya Changmin tidak mau kalah. Cepat-cepat dia kabur mengambil langkah seribu.

"BYEEEEEE, JAEJOOONGIEEEE MY BABYYYY... SAYANGKU! CINTAKU! MANISKU! KASIHKU! PERMATA HATIKU! DAMBAAN KALBUKU! BELAHAN JIWAKU! BUNGA-BUNGA MIMPIKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, teror-teror Chagmin memaksa Jaejoong back to basic. Ke mana-mana berdua degan Yunho lagi. Seperti dulu. Habis mau gimana lagi? Cuma ini satu-satunya jalan supaya aman.

Pemuda Shim itu ternyata benar-benar nekat, tidak bisa di tebak sama sekali apa isi kepalanya. Dan Jaejoong sadar, ternyata meski Yunho ada di sebelahnya pun bukan berarti dia akan aman dan terbebas dari godaan Changmin.

Dan siang ini terbukti. Saat ia menyeberangi lapangan sekolah dengan lengan kiri Yunho melingkari pundak Jaejoong plus diiringi tatapan iri teman-teman dan di tengah hiruk pikuknya suasana karena baru usainya jam sekolah, tiba-tiba melengking keras suara seorang Changmin dari koridor di lantai tiga yang menghadap persis ke lapangan.

Beautiful boys all over the world

I could be chasing but my time would be wasted

They got nothing on you **JEJE**~~~

Nothing on you **JEJE**~~

Semua kepala sontak menoleh ke asal suara itu. Changmin! Pemuda itu tertawa lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke para murid yang memenuhi lapangan. Anak-anak menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi kebanyakan sih tertawa geli. Changmin benar-benar merusak lagunya Bruno Mars.

Ada juga yang berusaha menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya tidak berhasil dan memutuskan untuk menonton. Mereka ingin tahu apalagi yang dilakukan si sableng yang lagi terang-terangan mau ngerebut pacar orang itu.

Sekarang Changmin sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tanpa peduli, dia mengulangi satu bait lagu yang dilantunkan B.o.B feat Bruno Mars itu. Malah kali ini disertai gaya, mengundang makin banyak tawa dan tepuk tangan. Sementara sang JEJE alias Jaejoong itu sendiri... jangan ditanya lagi deh! Wajahnya benar-benar meeeerah paraaaaaah! Tanpa bisa dicegah, namja cantik itu jadi salah tingkah.

Di sebelahnya, Yunho mencoba tetap tenang, tak terpengaruh. Tapi meskipun begitu, sepasang mata sipitnya yang tajam menghunjam ke satu sosok di lantai tiga itu.

Chagnmin tersenyum lebar saat tatapan mereka bertumbukan. Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak peduli apa pun risikonya. Dia malah memanfaatkan momen itu, momen saat sepasang mata sipit Yunho seperti ingin mencekiknya, dengan meneruskan lagu cintanya. Dan masih tak lupa, disertai gaya.

(Not not not nothing on you babe)

(Not not nothing on you)

Nothing on you **JEJE~**~

(Not not not nothing on you babe)

(Not not nothing on you)

They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hey)

But you shouldn't worry (aha) about what they say (why)

'Cause they got nothing on you **JEJE**~~

(Not not not nothing on you babe)

(Not not nothing on you)

Nothing on you **JEJE**~~

(Not not not nothing on you babe)

(Not not nothing on you)

Dan sambil melompat, Changmin berteriak keras " Nothing on you **JEJE**~~ YEAH!" dengan menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya.

Setelah melayang indah dan mendarat di langkah sempit di dinding luar koridor, dengan sigap kedua tangan pemuda jangkung itu meraih talang air dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya meluncur turun.

Sekitar tiga meter sebelum menyentuh tanah, Changmin menghentakan kakinya dan tubuhnya kembali melayang. Membuat gerakan memutar di udara dengan indah, kemudian mendarat dengan manis di atas rumput. Kontan dia mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah. Lepas dari syair lagu acak adul yang dinyanyikan, akrobat yang dia tunjukan sungguh benar-benar hebat.

Anak-anak jadi ingin semakin tahu lagi. Mereka mengikuti dengan penuh mintat saat Changmin yang selalu cuek dalam penampilan, dengan baju yang jarang terkancing dan selalu berantakan tanpa dimasukan kedalam celana, dengan santai menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Dan dua pemuda tampan yang sama-sama tinggi itu lalu berhadapan. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Yunho dengan ketenangannya yang tidak pernah terbaca, dan Changmin dengan sikap santainya yang tak pernah mau peduli pada apa pun juga.

Jaejoong menatap waswas. Benar-benar ngeri. Kalau sampai Yunho dan Changmin tonjok-tonjokan, yang pasti Jaejoong-lah yang bakalan habis. Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi. Setelah sekian detik saling tatap, Changmin membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan Jaejoong, lalu dengan lembut menyapa si Kim cantik itu.

"Halo, sayaaaang. Mau pulang ya?"

Jaejoong kontan melotot marah. Tapi belum sempat dia menyemburkan jawaban, dengan lembut Changmin mengusap kepalanya. "hati-hati di jalan ya? Bye bye..."

Kemudian Changmin melenggang pergi, masih dengan gayanya yang santai dan tidak peduli. Melihat para penonton yang masih berkerumun, Changmin pun berseru keras, "Ayo pada pulang! Sudah sore nih!"

"Yah! Changmin ah, masa hanya begitu saja!? Kurang seru ih..." teriak salah satu temannya kecewa.

"Belum saatnya, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya, my man!" jawab Changmin sambil menyeringai lebar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus menatap Changmin sampai pemuda itu meluncur dengan motornya.

Sepeninggal Changmin, suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan ketegangan masih terasa sampai Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di dalam Audi milik Jung tampan tersebut.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak-"

"Tidak!" sambar Jaejoong ketus. "Aku tidak tau, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelakuan Changmin barusan!"

Dahi Yunho berkerut. "Siapa yang bilang kalau kau ada hubungan sama dia?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Tapi pasti kau mau bertanya begitu, kan?"

"Bukan! Kau salah!"

Kedua alis Jaejoong menyatu. "Terus?"

Yunho menatap sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong, yang bisa tampak begitu tenang.

"Yang mau aku tanya... Kau terpengaruh tidak?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu tadi pertunjukan heroik. Gentleman. Berani. Meskipun sedikit kacangan!"

"Terus, maksudnya itu apaaa, Jung Yunhooooo?"

Mata sipit Yunho menajam. Tapi Jaejoong tidak takut karena dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya Yunho memalingkan muka, kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Sambil memutar kunci kontak, dia berkata tegas, "Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, Jae... Tapi aku tau apa yang harus aku cari!"

Tangan Yunho terulur, melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, mengusap kepala Jaejoong, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai kusut. Tinggal Jaejoong yang terbengong-bengong. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>


End file.
